Agony
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: What if Fugaku Uchiaha didn't really die? What if he came back to live with Sasuke? What chaos would erupt? And what happens when Madara gets hold of Naruto? Rated M for: Child abuse, drug use, bondage, language, and maybe child rape.
1. The Return

**I know this chapter is very short but there is more to come. I promise. Enjoy.**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

**_Sasuke's Pain_**

Kakashi was sitting under a tree sleeping. He had his _"Make out paradise"_ book on top of his head sheltering his face.

Kakashi suddenly lowered the book when he felt a familiar chakra signal close to him.

He lowered the book yawned and opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open at who he saw.

There stood the leader of the Uchiha clan not to mention Sasuke's father.

It was Fugaku Uchiha.

Kakashi shook his head trying to make the image disappear upon thinking that the man was just an illusion but Fugaku didn't go away instead he smirked in amusement.

"Hello Kakashi…it has been a long time…how are you…?" Fugaku asked.

"I-I…are you real?" Kakashi stuttered not knowing what to say.

Fugaku only chuckled. "I am very much alive Kakashi Hatake…" Fugaku laughed.

Kakashi stared at Fugaku for a long time before Fugaku broke the silence. "How are you Kakashi?" He repeated his question.

"Me? I'm fine…but you should really be asking that question to your son Sasuke…" Kakashi replied.

Fugaku smirked and rubbed his chin. "Ah yes…Sasuke...I will go find him now…" Fugaku said softly and left.

**~XXXX~**

**Later around 12:27 PM…**

Sasuke yawned as he opened the gates to the old Uchiha compound. He was just heading back home from training by himself. He walked through the compound and to his old house. He walked inside and was about to close the door when it suddenly slammed shut on its own.

Sasuke jumped and then his eyes narrowed when he heard the lock click. He tried the lights but the power was out.

Sasuke suddenly heard a noise and he drew a kunai.

"Whose there?" Sasuke asked viciously. Sasuke heard a chuckle and then he saw a pair of glowing red Sharingan eyes similar to his own.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "I-Itachi?" He asked then glared in the direction of the eyes.

"No…it's not Itachi Sasuke…" came a familiar voice that made Sasuke jump.

He could recognize that voice anywhere he glared in frustration. "You're not real…" Sasuke growled.

The lights suddenly turned on and sure enough there stood his father.

Sasuke gasped it was him, with kunai in hand.

"F-Father…" Sasuke squeaked and dropped the kunai, it landed with a loud clatter.

"Hello Sasuke…aren't you happy to see me?" Fugaku asked with a sick smirk.

Sasuke became fearful he recognized that smirk he used to get it all the time when his father would _'play' _with him.

Sasuke backed up as Fugaku approached he kept backing up until he backed up right into the arms of a shadow clone of his father.

Sasuke tried to slip out of the clone's grasp but it was too strong for him. Fugaku closed the gap between him and Sasuke and frowned.

"You haven't changed one bit brat…" Fugaku scoffed and punched Sasuke hard in the stomach.

The clone let go and Sasuke collapsed gasping for air.

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke by the hair and lifted him off the ground and punched him in the ribs breaking two of them and making Sasuke cough out blood.

Fugaku only smirked at this. "Now…let's start…shall we?"

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

**Well guy's thats the beggining of the story :D I'll get the next chapt up soon.**


	2. The Secret Untold

_Hey guys I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long for the update._

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Please father...don't do this..." Sasuke whimpered.

"Shut up you piece of shit!" Fugaku yelled and punched the thirteen year old hard in the chest knocking the wind out of him. "I will make you suffer..." Fugaku growled. "How is it that he left YOU alive!? You're worthless nothing but a pathetic weak brat." He continued.

Sasuke's head then flew painfully to the side as his father punched him hard in the face making rivers of blood spurt out of his nose.

Sasuke glared at him, over the years he had locked himself up in isolation and loneliness, he had learned something.

That you could never EVER take crap from others and not fight back.

Sasuke had forgotten Fugaku was there and seeing the nasty looking he was giving his father and suddenly he was slapped hard across the face. **"DON'T YOU EVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!"** The elder Uchiha roared.

Sasuke turned his head to face his father and he grabbed his neck and headbutted him as hard as he could temporarily shocking his father as a distraction and then he bucked Fugaku off of him and ran out the door.

Fugaku then realized what his son had done and his sharingan flared, He ran out after Sasuke and caught him withing five minutes he dragged his son back into the house and tied him up to his bed in his room room. He gagged the boy and climbed onto the boy's bed that was in the old well kept room.

There were pictures of their family and pictures of him and Itachi hanging on the wall, a picture of his new genin squad team that he was in Kakashi was in there as well. Then one photo caught his eye. It was of Kakashi and Sasuke they were at the lake and it actually looked like Sasuke was having fun. The blond boy was hanging in a tree sleeping and Kakashi and Sasuke appeared to be talking.

He picked up the picture then looked at Sasuke who stared down at him through pleading eyes.

"Well...looks like you're actually making friends...I'll have to change that..." Fugaku said with a grin. With that he started beating Sasuke like crazy, punching him, kicking him, finely he pulled out a kunai and put it to the corner of the boy's mouth.

He then started to drag the kunai all the way down his son's jaw line and down to his throat, spilling blood everywhere.

Sasuke writhed and squealed in pain as he tried to get his father off his body, Then his father pulled out a syringe and injected it into Sasuke's abdomen releasing its contents into the poor teenager's body.

That was when everything went black for Sasuke.

**~XXXXX~**

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were waiting on the bridge for Sasuke.

They had been for a while now.

Then finely Sasuke came to the bridge he Kakashi saw he had a bit of a limp to his walking, it wasn't until Sasuke got up close that he could actually see what the boy looked like. He had a deep cut on his throat and jaw, a black eye as well as a split lip. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt in eighty degree whether and long pants as well.

"Sasuke...what happened?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Nothing sensei..." Sasuke said softly as he looked at Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi followed the boy's gaze to his other two students. "Naruto , Sakura, I'll come find you later. I need to talk to Sasuke." He said.

Naruto and Sakura said nothing but nodded.

"Sasuke...what really happened?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"Nothing sensei...really its nothing..." Sasuke said. Kakashi frowned, Sasuke seemed really shaken up about something.

"Sasuke...you know that you can tell me anything right...if you are in any sort of trouble...you can always talk to me..." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and turned around. "I hiave to go sensei." Sasuke said timidly.

"Where." Kakashi asked.

"H-Home." Sasuke stammered.

Then Fugaku was seen walking down the street towards Kakashi. "Ah Kakashi how are you..."

Kakashi gave Fugaku a suspicious look.

"Me? I'm fine. But take a look at your son Fugaku...what happened to him." Kakashi asked.

"Training, however the brat couldn't hold up against me...after all I am an elite ninja and look at him...just a genin at age thirteen. Itachi was captain of the ANBU at that age. Isn't that right Kakashi?" Fugaku said looking at the white haired man.

"Yes...but with all due respect Fugaku...your son is a very intelligent, strong willed boy. And I believe he knows what to do in the right situations." Kakashi answered truthfully.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and tried to resist crying.

"Sasuke, it's time to go. Come on." Fugaku said softly.

Sasuke nodded and started to follow when Kakashi grabbed his arm. "Remember Sasuke...you can tell me anything..." He whispered so that Fugaku couldn't hear. Sasuke nodded slowly and then hurried to catch up with his father.

**~XXXXX~**

The door slammed shut as Fugaku shoved Sasuke roughly into the house.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Hatake boy!" Fugaku said punching the boy in the face.

"B-But how can I? He's my sensei...he trains me!" Sasuke growled.

"Is that so? Then I'll remove you from under his care of training and start training you myself." Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of baseballs.

"You can't do that!" He yelled.

Fugaku slapped Sasuke hard across the face as his Sharingan flared. "Don't you dare take that tone with me brat! I'll do whatever the hell I feel like it!!" He yelled.

Sasuke started to cry. "You can't..." Sasuke cried, he thought about how much he'd miss Kakashi, Sakura and he even hated to admit it but Naruto as well.

"Stop your sniviling!" Fugaku roared and grabbed the boy by the hair and shook him.

"Let go of me! You bastard you can't do this!" Sasuke growled.

Thats when everything went black**.**

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**


	3. No More Training

_Hey guys I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long for the update._

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Fugaku sat down on the couch, Kakashi sat down across from him. Kakashi looked around the large house a little bit he was curious as to where Sasuke was at, this was their house after all and he hadn't seen Sasuke at all.

"Where's Sasuke Fugaku?" Kakashi asked.

"He's upstairs sleeping we just got done training and he was tired." Fugaku said.

"I see." Kakashi said.

"Now, about what I wanted to talk to you about." Fugaku said pouring Kakashi a glass of wine and then a glass for himself. "Would you like some?" Fugaku asked.

Kakashi looked at it and shook his head. "No. But thank you. Now what is it you need?" Kakashi replied.

"Sasuke has gotten no where under your training...I want to take him out of your care of training and start training him myself." Fugaku said.

Kakashi was shocked, take Sasuke away from him, just to train the boy by himself.

"I also would like you to stay away from my son." Fugaku said folding his arms.

Kakashi was about to protest but he decided it best not to as so not to arouse a fight with an elite Uchiha. He just nodded and stood up, before turning around.

"Alright...I can do that..." Kakashi said, it hurt him to say it, he had a suspicous feeling about all this.

**~ Meanwhile Upstairs ~**

Sasuke let out what would've been a loud scream had it not been for the ball gag shoved in his mouth and held in place tightly with a buckle that reached behind his head. His father had violently beat him then he tied him up and threw him in his tiny closet in his room.

Sasuke stopped when he heard Kakashi's voice then he started to cry out again.

"MMMMPHHFFG!!!!" He yelled.

Sasuke heard Kakashi and his father discussing his training then he heard Kakashi leaving and he started struggling madly screaming as tears streamed down his face.

**~ Meanwhile Downstairs ~**

Kakashi was about to walk out the door when he could've sworn he heard something from upstairs. "What was that?" Kakashi asked looking at the other adult.

"Probably just the cat." Fugaku said calmly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this comment. "You guys have a cat?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes...we got it two weeks ago." Fugaku replied. Kakashi didn't buy this but he knew he couldn't do anything about this.

"Well...I'll see you some other time Fugaku." He said and walked out the door. Once Kakashi was gone Fugaku sighed in relief then glared at the steps as he walked up to Sasuke's room.

Fugaku burst through the door and yanked the closet door open.

"You know Sasuke...you're lucky I don't just kill your ass for that stunt." The man said kneeling down to eye level with the boy. "Now for the punishment." Fugaku said.

Fugaku yanked the boy brutally out of the closet and started kicking and hitting him, with being tied up Sasuke couldn't sheild his face or fight back this time. Finely his father removed the gag that was shoved in his mouth he took out the ball part and held onto it so it still dangled around the boy's neck.

"Father...please don't..." Sasuke cried.

"Shut up you pathetic peice of crap!" Fuaku yelled and hit Sasuke in the stomach as hard as he could making the poor boy choke up some blood. Sasuke collapsed to his knees. Then he looked up and glared at his father.

"Get the hell off of me!" Fugaku slapped Sasuke and Sasuke's lip split spilling blood that dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt.

"I'll show you what pain is boy, you need a major attitude adjustment!" The older Uchiha roared and kicked Sasuke in the face with his booted foot.

**"I SAID GET OFF!!!"** Sasuke roared as he let his Sharingan flare.

Fugaku was amazed he hadn't known Sasuke had gained the Sharingan, his look of surprise soon was replaced by anger and he kicked the boy in the ribs. There were several loud snapping sounds as multiple ribs broke making the boy cough up blood.

"You just don't get it do you boy? I think you need trained properly." The elder Uchiha said and grabbed hold of Sasuke's pants and pulled them down. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his father unzip his pants freeing his hard on cock.

Sasuke's eyes widened in panic. "NO! Please don't!" Sasuke cried as he was turned over onto his stomach.

"Shut up bitch!" Fugaku snarled as he forced Sasuke's mouth open and shoved the ball gag back into his mouth muffling the young boy's pleas. Fugaku positioned himself near Sasuke's entrance and grinned down at the boy. "Get ready..." He chuckled.

Fugaku suddenly slammed into Sasuke making the boy scream into the gag as tears started to form in his eyes. Sasuke writhed in pain underneath him and Fugaku slammed his head into the ground.

"Hold still you fucking worthless bitch!" He shouted. Sasuke raised his head which hurt now a trickle of blood ran down his forehead and down the bridge of his nose to his chin.

Sasuke let out a choked sob and Fugaku hit him one more time. "I swear if you don't shut up I'll kill you right here!" He yelled as he pulled out a kunai and put it to the boy's throat.

"Mmmph!!" Sasuke screamed as he started to buck but he stopped immediately as Fugaku slammed his head into the wood floor again.

**"SHUT UP!!"** His father bellowed again and violently thrust into him again trying to prove his point.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

**Poor Sasuke...I do torture him so...mwhahahahahahahaa  
**


	4. New People To Meet

_Hey guys I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long for the update._

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Kakashi just couldn't understand it first Fugaku cuts Sasuke out of Team 7 then he doesn't see Sasuke for six months.

Then suddenly out of the blue he had been informed by the Third Hokage Sarutobi that a citizen had found Sasuke in their alley by the side of a building crying, then he found out that Fugaku had gone on a mission and would be away for a month at least.

But now as he stared through the window of the examining room at the hospital, watching the boy cower, whimper, scream and cry he didn't know what to do.

"Get away." Sasuke wailed in terror and darted out of the doctor's reach when he had tried to grab him.

Kakashi finely couldn't take it anymore he walked into the room. "Sasuke." He said softly as he slowly approached the boy.

"Please leave me alone!" Sasuke screamed.

"Shh..." Kakashi shushed trying to calm him down as he approached.

"Please..." Sasuke whimpered as Kakashi became two feet from him.

"I won't hurt you Sasuke." Kakashi said softly as he saw the boy flinch when he gently grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Please..." Sasuke whispered.

"Who did this to you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he kneeled in front of him, he noted that Sasuke wouldn't look at him.

"D-Don't make me answer...I can't be here...please...I need to go home..." Sasuke said as he started to get up, but Kakashi tightened his grip and turned Sasuke back around to face him.

Sasuke suddenly became fearful and he punched Kakashi in the face as hard as he could. **"NO!"** Sasuke yelled in terror.

Kakashi just sat there in shock, honestly the punch didn't hurt that much but he was shocked that Sasuke actually struck him, and from the look of it so was Sasuke. Sasuke stood there shaking, his hand was bleeding and he was just staring at it where his knuckles were bleeding from the force of the punch.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had done, he just punched an adult, something his father had told him never to do.

Sasuke became even more worried as his father suddenly walked into the room and looked around, Fugaku looked at Sasuke then at his son's hand taking notice that his nuckles were bleeding, then he looked at Kakashi who was on the floor with a bloody nose.

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

"Your son was found outside an old abandoned building, he was injured like this when we found him and he won't let anyone touch him so we can heal him." Sasuke lowered his head to hide his tears, he wanted so badly to tell Kakashi what was happening to him but he was too afraid of what the result would be.

Fugaku walked over and rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder."I'll take him home perhaps he'll let me take care of his injuries." Fugaku said. Kakashi nodded and stood up.

Kakashi had a feeling that Fugaku knew more than he claimed he did...and he was going to find out.

**~XXXXX~**

Fugaku shoved Sasuke through the door and kicked him int he back making the boy fall to the ground with a loud yelp.

"Please master...don't...please...I-I'm sorry..." Sasuke pleaded as he got on his knees and kneeled lowering his head while his tears dripped onto the floor. He was clearly willing to do anything to prevent a beating.

**"YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!"** Fugaku yelled as he stormed over and grabbed a fistful of raven locks on the boy's head.** "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE EVER! AND YOU DISOBEYED ME!"** Fugaku roared and punched Sasuke in the stomach so hard it made him cough up blood.

"...please master...please..." Sasuke whimpered. "You little bitch! You're lucky I don't beat you into a fucking coma!" Fugaku roared.

Sasuke cowered on the floor and Fugaku smirked. "Fortunately for you I have some people I want you to meet." Sasuke looked up and terror began to rise as his father reached down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and started to drag him up the steps.

Making a painful sting to Sasuke's back as each step struck his back as he was dragged mercilessly up the stairs, Fugaku finely stopped when they got to Sasuke's room, he opened the door and lifted Sasuke then threw him into the center of the room.

Sasuke moaned in pain and looked up from where he was laying on the ground. He wished he hadn't there were four men in the room with him, he looked back to his father he smirked and left the room shutting the door but not bothering to lock it.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked back to the men in front of him.

One of the had light blue short spiky hair, emerald green eyes and a tattoo over his left eye. Another had black hair with a single white streak in it that went down to his shoulders, glowing red eyes, and pale white skin. The third had short fiery red hair that stood strait up in the air, he had sapphire blue eyes that glowed. The last one had plain black hair that went down to his back, purple eyes, and a slightly blue tinted skin. They all looked to be at least in their twenties. Sasuke started to shake in fear, he had a feeling this was going to be ugly.

The man with the black hair and red eyes walked over to him and kneeled, he used one hand to grab Sasuke's chin. "Hey cutie...you Sasuke?" The man said softly.

"Y-Yes...sir..." "I see...my you are quite the pretty one...well Sasuke...my name is Riko. That there is Crier..." He said pointing at the blue haired young man. "...this is Rishoni..." He said pointing to the slightly blue skinned man. "...and this is my brother Risuke." He said as the red haired man stepped forward.

Sasuke just stared, fear written all over his face. Riko chuckled and smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, Sasuke's eyes widened. 

**"NO! GO AWAY!"** Sasuke roared and punched the man in the face sending him flying into the wall.

Sasuke started to shake violently, this was going to be bad, he knew he was going to be punhished now.

The man slowly got to his feet and spat out some blood, he glared at the boy coldly. "Get him..." He muttered.

Sasuke then started to shake even harder, as they all advanced on him.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

**Poor Sasuke...I do torture him so...mwhahahahahahahaa  
**


	5. Comfort

_Hey guys I hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long for the update._

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Sasuke backed up but backed into the wall and couldn't move any farther, he watched helplessly as the men walked over to him. He slid down the wall and cowered in the corner.

"Please...please don't do this..." He begged shielding his head.

Riko stopped and chuckled then his glare returned he roughly grabbed him and slammed him down on the floor on his stomach. Sasuke struggled underneath his grasp and started to cry.

"Please let me go." Sasuke whimpered. Sasuke watched as the other men undressed themselves then Riko tore Sasuke's clothes away from his body.

Sasuke decided he wasn't going to take this from the men he suddenly back kicked the man in the shins making him cry out and get off of him. Sasuke then sprang to his feet and got into a fighting stance.

The men just laughed Riko suddenly grabbed Sasuke roughly but Sasuke swung a fist at him hitting him in the eye knocking him back a couple feet.

"You little shit!" Riko yelled.

Crier and Risuke suddenly grabbed him and dragged him over to his bed despite his struggles.

Sasuke looked at his nightstand and saw a large box on it instead of a lamp, he looked at it worriedly and then he saw rope at the foot of the bed.

"No! You can't do this!" Sasuke yelled as the two tied each wrist to a bed post as well as his ankles. "Let me go!" Sasuke cried.

Sasuke tugged at the ropes and tried to fight them off but it was no use.

Riko opened the box on his nightstand and pulled out a strange object it had ball with straps attached to it. Riko grabbed his lower jaw and forced his mouth open, and shoved the ball part into his mouth and pulled the straps behind his head and fastened it.

"There we go." Riko said and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke let out a muffled sob.

Riko got behind Sasuke and undressed, then he grabbed Sasuke's hips and he thrust his hard erection inside Sasuke's tight entrance violently. Sasuke let out a muffled scream and started to cry again trying desperately to crawl away from the torture he was being put through.

"Damn...this little bitch is tight...ooooh..." Riko moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of the boy.

Risuke walked over to the bed and joined them, he started biting and sucking all over Sasuke's quivering body.

Sasuke continued to cry and suddenly he was slapped across the face so hard it split his lip.

"Stop crying and moan for me!" Riko yelled at the terrified child.

Sasuke finely found the strength to listen to the man and he let out a loud moan.

Riko smiled and started nipping at Sasuke's earlobe and sucking on it playfully.

"Alright its my turn." Risuke said as he looked at his brother.

Riko nodded. "One second." He breathed out then finely he let out a loud moan as he spilled his seed inside Sasuke then he with drew and moved over so Risuke could have his share with their little _'whore'_.

Sasuke wasn't ready for this however, he expected Risuke to be the same as his brother but he was much more violent and he was hurting him no matter what. Sasuke started to cry harder and Risuke slammed his head against the headboard.

"Shut up!" He roared then everything went black as Sasuke passed out.

~XXXXX~

Sasuke woke up feeling sore he realized he was still tied to the bed and gagged he moaned in pain as he tried to get free of his bonds.

Sasuke slowly and gently trying not to hurt himself any further slipped his right hand out of the ropes and then performed the hand seals for the Phoenix Flower Jutsu with one hand and exhaled fire on his arm and on the ropes burning his skin but burning off the ropes.

He then put the flames out and took the gag out of his mouth and threw it on the floor.

He then looked around for his clothes he found them and realized they were ripped up, so he walked to his dresser and searched for some new clothes.

He found a dark blue tank top and a black pair of shorts, he slipped them on silently and walked to the window he quietly opened the window and climbed out then ran off hoping to get away as far as possible. He ran to the direction of the village and didn't stop once to look over his shoulder.

~XXXXX~

Kakashi was sleeping soundly in bed it was around 11:48 PM and he was tired out from a mission with Naruto and Sakura.

He suddenly heard something, he opened his eyes and walked out into the living room with a kunai in hand he then realized it was someone knocking on the door and he put the kunai down on the table.

"What the hell who would come at this time of night..." Kakashi muttered quietly to himself he was a bit irritate from being woken up.

He walked to the door and opened it and was grabbed around the waist and clung to tightly.

"What the?" Kakashi said aloud, he looked down and saw something that shocked him.

Sasuke was hugging him, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. He was trembling and crying.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke didn't answer he simply buried his face into Kakashi's bare chest and started crying harder.

"Hey...it's alright..." Kakashi said placing a hand on Sasuke's back trying to comfort him. Sasuke still didn't answer so Kakashi decided he'd invite him in before the boy woke the neighbors with his loud crying.

"Come on let's get you inside you'll freeze." Kakashi said as he gently pried Sasuke away from him and pulled him inside. He led Sasuke over to the couch and sat him down then went to go get some blankets since he looked cold. He came back and saw Sasuke curled up on the couch crying.

"Sasuke? Sasuke what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"F-Father..." Sasuke whimpered.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Father...he hurt me...he and his friends...hurt me..." Sasuke cried. This was when Kakashi smelt something strange on Sasuke and noticed something that made him shake with rage. There was dried cum and spit in Sasuke's hair. Kakashi swallowed he didn't know what to do to be honest but he sure as hell was going to do something once he figured it out.

"Sasuke...Sasuke look at me?" He said lifting Sasuke's chin. "Did your father rape you?"

Sasuke was silent for a second then started sobbing again he grabbed Kakashi and held him tightly refusing to let go needing someone to help him, he didn't want Kakashi to hate him and he probably did now that he knew he had sex with his own father.

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke whispered. Kakashi looked stunned then he looked at Sasuke in pity.

"No Sasuke. I do not hate you, I knew something was going on I could feel it I should have tried to get you to talk to me sooner before this happend." Kakashi said as he wrapped a blanket around both Sasuke and him.

He allowed the boy to latch onto him and cry until finely he fell asleep. Kakashi couldn't sleep though he stayed awake the rest of the night just watching Sasuke sleep all the while thinking about what Sasuke had said.

He then looked at the burns on Sasuke's left arm and he slid out from underneath the boy and went to grab a first aid kit.

He came back with one and started to work on Sasuke's arm then he climbed back onto the couch and held Sasuke the rest of the night, calming him down when he would start to get restless or wake up and start crying again.

He fell asleep soon himself and the two stayed like that the rest of the night.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

**Poor Sasuke...I do torture him so...mwhahahahahahahaa  
**


	6. Childhood Horrors

**Let's get this show on the road shall we? **

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning in a strange place.

He didn't remember where he was.

Where was he? How did he get here?

He wasn't feeling cold like he normally did when he woke up in the morning.

Why didn't he feel cold.

He looked over at his shoulder and noticed an arm wrapped around his shoulder, tears started leaking from Sasuke's eyes and he started to shake from fearing the worse of who it could possibly be, plus the fact he didn't know where he was anymore, all he remembered was leaving the house.

He looked at the window he could see through the shades that it was either dark out or very early in the morning.

Sasuke's shaking started to get worse, Sasuke tried to stop when he felt the person stir but he couldn't control himself.

The man gently tightened his grip as he woke when he felt something move against him, he cracked an eye open and noticed Sasuke was shaking so much that he almost looked like he was vibrating.

"Sasuke? It's okay." A voice reassured.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he recognized that voice.

"Sen...sei?" Sasuke whispered fearfully, he didn't know why but he felt he could trust Kakashi, but at the same time he felt he couldn't trust him.

He didn't remember what happened last night except the part where he had been raped by his father's _'friends'_ and that he had left the house.

But how did he get here? Wherever here was.

Then Sasuke's eyes widened in panic and he remembered his father, and he started thinking of all the horrible things his father might do to him if he found him gone.

What the hell was he doing here? Why did he even think leaving the house?

He then remembered that Kakashi was with him and his eyes widened even more.

He hoped that he hadn't told Kakashi what his father had done to him.

What would Kakashi think if he knew about his father raping him?

Sasuke started to squirm and Kakashi let go afraid that he had accidenlty hurt his student.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" he asked looking into Sasuke's eyes, that was when he saw it.

Confusion, panic, fear, and lots of other things inside those dark eyes.

"Wh-Where a-am I?" Sasuke asked fearfully.

Kakashi was surprised by that question. "You're at my house. You came here a bit before mid night...Sasuke don't you remember?" Kakashi said worry was starting to rise in his stomach he hoped it was just a bit of memory loss from being worn out last night, after all if he did go through what Sasuke said he went through, he would have been awfully worn out.

Sasuke's eyes got a look of dread in them and he ran to the door but Kakashi caught his wrist. "Sasuke where are you going?" He asked the panicked boy.

"I-I got to go home..." Sasuke said trying to pull his wrist free as he stared at Kakashi with fear filled eyes.

That was it Kakashi now knew something was wrong.

"Sasuke...do you remember anything from last night?" He asked the young raven haired shinobi.

Sasuke thought for a second and realized, he to be honest didn't remember anything.

Sasuke shook his head and started pulling again his fear was starting to become less from the thought of his punishment but from Kakashi, the white haired jonin's grasp was hurting his wrist. "Pl...ease...l-let me g-g-go..." Sasuke said as he started to cry.

"I can't let you go home Sasuke." Kakashi said firmly.

"But I have to."

Kakashi frowned. _'Alright Sasuke two can play at this game...'_ He thought as he was starting to get irritated.

"Why Sasuke? Why do you have to go home?" Kakashi asked.

"I...can't tell you..." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke tell me why now. You're not leaving until you tell me." Kakashi snarled trying to make it sound like he was angry, he was hoping to scare the boy into submission but the Uchiha was just way too stuborn.

"M-My father is probably worried about me..." Sasuke lied.

Kakashi let out a sigh of frustration and he looked at Sasuke with irritation in his eyes.

"Sasuke! Who do you think your fooling? You told me everything last night when you came here. You stayed the night here." Kakashi said.

Tears started come from Sasuke's eyes and he looked down at the floor, the tears hitting the tile floor with a soft sound as they collided with the ground.

Kakashi put a hand underneath Sasuke's chin and lifted his head so he could look into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke...you need help...and I'm willing to help you...but I need to know what happened last night and what's been going on. I can't help me if you don't. I know you're scared and I would be too. But I promise I won't let him hurt you again. Do you remember what I told you on our first mission? Our mission the The Village Hidden in the Mist? I told you I will protect my students, and that I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. I promise." Kakashi said smiling at Sasuke gently.

Sasuke fell to his knees crying, Kakashi's words meant so much to him but he just didn't know if he could trust his sensei then Itachi came to his mind.

Itachi had always been there when it was hard when he lived with them before he killed the clan, He would take care of him, since their mother neglected him and praised Itachi, and their father abused him and was always found of Itachi because he did everything perfect.

Kakashi helped Sasuke up and helped him over to the couch and wrapped a blanket around him.

Kakashi sat beside him with an arm over his shoulders to comfort him. "I need you to tell me what happened Sasuke. Let's start from the begining...I know its going to be hard for you...but do your best...I won't push you." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and then started to explain to him his story.

"I-It was hard for me growing up...my mother...she treated me like I wasn't even there...and my father...he started abusing me when I was four...they both adored Itachi and set all their attention on him...since he was their perfect son. He did everything right, his grades were perfect, his ninja skills were absolute, and his IQ was higher than most people's, while I just wasn't even close to good enough...like he was, though my teachers said I had good grades and skills it wasn't good enough for father. He was so ashamed to have me as a son that he made me live in the attic...it was always freezing cold in the winter...and blazing in the summer...mother wouldn't cook for me, only for Itachi and my father...I-I was only fed once a day, but that was just luck for me...sometimes I would go for a whole week without food and days without water. But Itachi...he actually saw he actually saw something in me, he was the one who took care of me...if it wasn't for him I'd be dead...the reason I was fed and had water was because he would sneak upstairs and bring me left overs and water, either that or he'd cook it himself. But...when he wasn't there...because he was on a mission, which most of the time were at least a three weeks to a month long...I wouldn't get fed, because my mother neglected me and father hated me...the only thing he'd do was beat me."

Sasuke was starting to very emotional now because more tears were starting to come but he was trying to hold them back but was failing.

"Then...one day...it was my sixth birthday...Itachi had moved out of the house that day...to live with our cousin Shisui...even though I begged him not to go...later that night a few hours after Itachi left...my father evidently got a call saying that my mother was in a serious car accident and was in the hospital...I had been allowed to take a bath since my father had said I could...but the phone call had occurred when I was getting the bath ready...I had just gotten undressed and after my dad had gotten off the phone he opened the door then closed it and locked it shut. I asked him what he was doing cause he had never gotten in the bathroom with me...he said he hated looking at me naked...he always said my body was too feminine. Not in the sexual way but the build...but...that look in his eyes...it told me something bad was going to happen...and I was right he suddenly grabbed me and turned me around, he grabbed me by the hair and shoved my head in the water in the bathtub after forcing me on my knees. I struggled the best I could but I eventually passed out."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi nervously and he rubbed his back telling him to continue.

"The next thing I knew I was tied to his King sized bed with a ball gag in my mouth and I was still completely naked...then I saw him sitting in a chair...he was naked too...and he was mad he started screaming at me say that it was my fault his favorite son moved out of the house and that his wife was in the car accident and almost killed. That's when first raped me as a punishment...from then on he made me live in his closet...and every night...he'd come home from work and then he drag me out and rape me again. An-And with Itachi not their to protect me...the-there was nothing I could do..." Sasuke cried and broke down sobbing.

Kakashi was shocked he couldn't believe this, he knew Sasuke had a rough child hood hell it was pretty obvious but still. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shaking form and shushed him.

"It'll be okay Sasuke...he won't do this again...you did good...thank you for telling me this...we'll continue more later okay?" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded and continued to cry until he fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Poor Sasuke T_T :3**

Emily


	7. Madara

**Let's get this show on the road shall we? **

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next day when Kakashi moved out from underneath him.

"Kakashi what is it?" Sasuke asked then he heared the banging on the door.

"Sasuke hide!" Kakashi ordered, Sasuke obeyed fearing that it might be his father.

Kakashi slowly walked to it and opened it, and sure enough he saw Fugaku Uchiha standing there raging mad.

"Hatake...where is my son!" He roared.

"I don't know what you are talking about? Is Sasuke missing?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Fugaku looked into the living room and spotted Sasuke's shoes. "So...you don't know what I'm talking about? Then why are my son's shoes in your house?" Fugaku snarled. "Sasuke come out this instant." Fugaku called.

Sasuke slowly came out from his hiding spot and walked over to Fugaku and Kakashi, who saw the poor boy was so scared he was trembling.

"Sasuke you ran away! What were you thinking?" Fugaku yelled.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sasuke said softly.

"We are going home, Now." He said grabbing Sasuke's wrist.

Kakashi grabbed Fugaku by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Sasuke told me everything Fugaku you're finished! I'm alerting the authorities and you'll never see your son again." Kakashi snarled in Fugaku's face.

"What on earth are you talking about Hatake?" Fugaku yelled.

"You have been abusing Sasuke both sexually and physically. The Hokage won't allow this and neither will I!" Kakashi yelled.

"Do you have any proof of that Hatake? Is that what this little brat's been telling you?" Fugaku said sending a glare at Sasuke.

Kakashi froze and thought.

No he didn't have proof he'd have to wait til he had some, but he couldn't wait not now it might be too late.

"That's what I thought. Now I'm leaving. Sasuke come on." Fugaku said firmly.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi but slowly followed his father and they disappeared down the street.

**~When They got home~**

Fugaku slammed the door shut and Sasuke cowered in the corner.

"Your pitiful a pathetic waste of ninja blood! Running off like that...thats why you're going to be spending time with a new friend of mine." Fugaku said and looked at Sasuke with amusement when he saw the fear cross his son's features.

"Don't worry...he promises to take good care of you." Fugaku said and grabbed his son and started up to the room he and his wife used to share.

Fugaku opened the door and before Sasuke could look inside he was shoved roughly into the room and fell face first onto the floor, he hit his nose hard when he hit the floor and blood started to run from his nose, he started to push himself to his hands and knees when he heard a dark laugh.

"So Fugaku...this is Sasuke?" A man said.

"Yes. Now is our deal still on Madara?" His father's voice said firmly.

Sasuke hesitated but slowly got the courage to raise his head to look at the man.

The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, black gloves and long pants. But what was distinguishing about this man is the mask he was wearing it was bright orange with a swirl like design and only one eye hole. Needless to say this man looked strange to the young shinobi.

Madara kneeled in front of the Sasuke and started to speek. "How old is he?" Madara asked as he grasped hold of Sasuke's chin and forced him to look at him making him tilt his poor neck all the way up.

"Thirteen." Fugaku answered.

"Yes...I think I can put him to good use..." Madara said letting go of Sauke's face.

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this man, he could sense this man was strong by his chakra signature.

"Father...please don't send me away...I promise I won't run...please...I promise..." Sasuke said shakily.

Madara growled viciously and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and lifted him up off the ground and slapped him giving his bottom lip bleed, then Madara started speaking to Sasuke very softly almost as if he trying to soothe a baby that was crying.

"What's the matter boy? Am I not good enough for you?" He asked as he caressed Sasuke's now burning cheek.

Sasuke had to resist crying, just the thought of being near this man scared the crap out of him.

He was snapped out of his emotional thoughts when Madara snapped him again. "Well! Answer me!" He roared getting impatient.

Sasuke quickly shook his head. "N-No...I didn't say that..." Sasuke stuttered.

Madara smiled and stroked Sasuke's hair gently almost like a lover would.

"Good because you're going to be spending some valuable time with me...understand?" He said with a stern look.

Sasuke felt a cold draft in the room and he noticed the window had been wide open the whole time, an idea the sparked in his head, he nodded and Madara smiled.

"Hai. Good boy." Madara said ruffling Sasuke's hair.

Madara grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist and started to talk to Fugaku some more and suddenly Sasuke swung a chakra covered fist at Madara and it connected with the side of his face.

Sasuke ran to the window and was about to jump when his father grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him back into the room.

"No let me go!" Sasuke yelled as he thrashed about.

Madara walked over to Sasuke and hit him again, then he picked him up by the collar, even though Sasuke struggled it was useless. "I'm not amused and I'm not playing games. You are going to come with me...whether you want to or not, I don't care if I have to drag you there." Madara said in a voice that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan trying to look intimidating as he spoke. He glanced at his father who was eyeing him, he still was trying to put together how on earth his youngest son had activated his Sharingan, Sasuke then turned his attention to Madara his Sharingan flaring with rage as he tried to scare the man off, though he knew he wouldn't be scared in the least.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you bastard!" Sasuke growled his look of determination disappeared when he saw how fast Madara moved. One minute he was hanging in the air by Madara's hand on his shirt collar the next his head was slammed into the wooden floor with a loud _'thud'_ and everything went black for Sasuke.

"Stuborn isn't he..." Madara muttered.

"Very. He and Itachi both had that problem. They got if from their mother." Fugaku said. Madara nodded.

"I can still make use for him...I'll just have to break him of that attitude of his." Madara said and picked the unconscious boy up into his broad arms.

"Good luck." Fugaku muttered and led Madara out of the house.

* * *

**Daaaamn...poor Sasuke he really has it hard...well I do have good news there will be a couple chapters up in one day (A.K.A TODAY) so yeah I'm working pretty hard so please repspect that please. **

_Emily_


	8. The Truth About Madara

**Let's get this show on the road shall we? **

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned he realized he was in a sitting position and it was bothering him so he tried to get up only to realize that he was chained to a metal chair that was bolted down to concrete floor. He turned his head and heard a metal clanking sound, he looked down and saw he had some sort of metal collar on.

"I see you have finely woken up. Good I was hoping you would." Madara said as he walked out of the more shadowy part of the room.

"Grr...let me go you bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

Madara lifted a hand and looked at his fingers looking at his polished nails.

"You see..." Madara said and paused to blow on his fingernails for a second. "...that is the first thing we are going to work on...putting you in your place...and making sure you know where it is." Madara said and walked over to a counter and plugged in some sort of machine into a electricity socket, he grabbed what looked like music headphones that would cover someone's ears and grabbed an extender wire and plugged it onto the wires on the headset to make it reach farther.

Once he got with that done he walked over to Sasuke and put the headset over Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke squirmed a little bit he didn't like this but the collar that was chained to the chair was preventing him from moving his head very far.

Madara put the headphone like device over Sasuke's ears and walked over to the machine it was attached to.

Madara grinned evilly at Sasuke who swallowed tried to swallow his fear but it wasn't working that well, so finely he spoke.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sasuke whispered softly. Madara just gave Sasuke a firm look.

"Teaching you your place." He said simply and pressed a button on the device he stood beside.

Sasuke suddenly felt something skinny and sharp enter his ear canal and he jumped slightly surprised by the feeling of something going inside his ear. It then clicked to him what the objects were they were wires he'd heard of ninjas using this technique to torture people for information.

Then suddenly he felt a searing pain in his ears and head as the wires stabbed into his brain, then electric shocks followed coursing through his whole body and making him scream. His breathing quickened and he started to hyperventilate. Madara walked over to Sasuke and pulled up a chair so he was sitting opposite of Sasuke just watching as the boy cried in pain and struggled to breathe.

Soon Sasuke's screams ceased and he just stared ahead not staring at anything all he felt now was the blood coming out of his ears and trickling down the side of his face.

A thin string of saliva was flowing freely from his mouth and Madara smirked. 

_'This is going to be so easy, breaking this boy will be a piece of cake...unlike Itachi...he was tougher than this...'_ Madara then leaned forward as blood started to come from Sasuke's mouth as it rose inside his throat in spilled out from his lips. Tears of agony were still flowing from Sasuke's face as well and Madara just chuckled.

He reached a hand up and flicked a switch on the ear piece and it turned off and the wires with drew from inside Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke started gasping for air as he sobbed from the pain.

"Tell me...I'm curious do you know who I am?" Madara asked.

Sasuke shook his head still panting heavily. Sasuke looked at Madara with confusion and agonized pain, a few tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the vile man. Madara leaned forward again and took two fingers and wiped the trail of saliva away from Sasuke's mouth.

"You're quite the piece of work Sasuke...shall we start with introductions?" Madara asked stroking Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke didn't answer he was gritting his teeth and clawing at the arms of the metal chair trying to ease the burning his his head.

Madara chuckled as he watched the child's reactions to the pain.

"I'll take that as a yes..." he said wiping the spit off of his fingers and onto his cloak carelessly.

"Like you, your father, and your brother Itachi...I am one of the last breathing Uchihas...I am also one of the founders of Konoha..." Madara explained. Sasuke finely found the strength to speak and he looked at Madara with confusion and a bit of anger.

"If you really are one of the founders of Konoha you should be dead!" Sasuke yelled. Madara chuckled then reached up and removed his mask revealing a red Sharingan eye, and a scared face. Sasuke stared in shock for a second before regaining his composure.

"What'd you do get caught in a meet grinder?" Sasuke sneered.

Madara's eyes flared with anger and Sasuke knew at that moment that he made a mistake. Madara squeezed a button on the collar Sasuke was wearing and electric volts coursed through Sasuke's body making him scream as his body spasms violently.

"Now...listen closely you little brat...you will show me respect and...obey my every command..." Madara said, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees while he watched Sasuke gasp for breath.

"Do you understand?" Madara asked calmly.

"F-Fu-Fuck...y-you..." Sasuke groaned.

Madara punched him again and Sasuke's bottom lip started to bleed, Madara leaned forward and grabbed Sasuke's chin and brought his face close to Sasuke's so his mouth brushed against Sasuke's. He then grabbed it with his teeth and started sucking on it and biting gently. Sasuke tried to pull free but Madara held his head in place so he could taste the teen's blood.

Madara finely let go and Sasuke glared at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sasuke yelled earning himself a slap to the face, but Sasuke kept talking.

"There's no way you could be a founder of Konoha. That was over a hundred years ago you should be fucking dead!" Sasuke yelled getting sick of this man's _'lies'_ Madara smirked and got up out of his chair and walked back into the shadows over to the counter and to a drawer.

He opened it and pulled out a roll of duck tape and ripped off a piece making a loud _'shrrriiiiipp'_ sound.

He headed back to the helpless Sasuke and stood there for a second with a glare on his face.

"You really need to learn your place...you do what I want, whatever I want, whenever I want...and you speak when your are told to speak or when you are spoken to...and right now I do not wish for you to speak...so do me a favor and shut that fucking mouth of yours..." Madara said calmly and placed the tape over Sasuke's mouth and stood there watching the boy struggle.

"You are right though Sasuke...I should be dead. But unfortunately I cannot die unless killed. I have eternal life thanks to an Eternal Sharingan...that I gained by taking my brother's eyes. I met Itachi later on in my life. I was his sensei and helped him kill the clan when he needed me. Your brother has talent...but I must admit...so do you...yes Sasuke I know where your brother is at..." Madara said and started to circle the chair. When he was behind it he pulled out a bottle of chloroform and a cloth.

He poured some of the liquefied drug on the cloth and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder then placed the cloth over Sasuke's nose, Sasuke who hadn't been expecting this breathed in and everything went black the last thing he heard was Madara's chuckling.

* * *

**Poor Sasuke...T_T**

_Emily_


	9. Itachi's Capture

**Let's get this show on the road shall we? **

* * *

"I can't believe we have another assignment in the morning! We were gone for three weeks! I wanna break." Kisame growled.

"Madara won't stop until he has hold of the nine tails...you know that Kisame." Itachi said calmly.

"I know but its getting bothersome..." Kisame said. "Kisame I'm going to go rest. I'll talk to you in the morning." Itachi said calmly.

Kisame continued walking down the hall and Itachi opened his door and stepped inside then stepped inside, he closed the door behind him and slid his cloak off and set it on his dresser he started over to his bed then froze at what he saw hanging above his bed.

There hung his brother hanging by shackles above his bed, but that wasn't what surprised Itachi.

His brother had a red ball gag in his mouth forcing his mouth all the way open but muffling him so he couldn't speak, he was wearing black lace leather gloves, black fishnet boots, a short black mini skirt, and a black crop top that revealed his pale tummy. He was wearing a tight black choker collar that was studded with real diamonds, he had his ear pierced and it had a silver ring in the center of his earlobe.

Itachi slowly walked forward and Sasuke's breathing quickened as fear rose inside his stomach.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke who by now was crying, the humiliation was just too much for the poor boy.

Itachi let Sasuke down from the shackles and caught him around the waist as he fell to the floor.

Sasuke didn't move he was frozen in terror, Itachi lifted his brother into his arms and placed him on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Shh...it's alright." Itachi said as he reached behind his brother's head and removed the choker collar.

He then undid the straps to the ball gag and took the medium sized ball that was forcing his mouth wide open, out.

Itachi left Sasuke on the bed for a moment as he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of old boxer shorts, a black tank top, and dark dark navy blue shorts.

He walked over to his terrified brother and handed him the clothes.

"Here. They may be a little big but they'll have to work." Itachi said.

Sasuke took them grateful that he'd be able to get out of these sex slave like clothes.

God how he wanted to die right now, he felt so humiliated and ashamed of himself even though in truth he'd done nothing wrong.

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a few minutes before looking at the ground. "A-Aren't you going to leave?" He asked shakily.

"Sasuke...you have nothing I haven't seen before." Itachi said as he walked over to the wall where there was a hook.

He took off his cloak and hung it on the hook and then proceed to take his footwear off.

Sasuke nodded slowly and started to change and once he was done he sat back down on the bed.

Itachi walked over and sat next to him. "Sasuke? What happened...who did this to you?" He asked.

**~Twenty Minutes Later~**

Itachi stormed into Madara's quarters in such a rage that none of the Akatsuki had ever seen before, not even Kisame, but then again Itachi wasn't one to show emotion.

Madara looked up from his desk which was cluttered with paperwork.

He looked at Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan and Sasori all of them had been called for an _'assignment'_ that Madara had planned.

"Ah Itachi what brings you here?" Madara asked innocently.

Itachi didn't reply he simply lunged at Madara in a blind rage but Kakuzu and Pein restrained him from ripping the vile man's head off.

"How dare you bring him here! How dare you humilate him like that! I am going to slaughter you! Then I'm taking him back home!" Itachi roared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Madara said casually as he went back to finishing the paper he was working on.

Itachi's eyes narrowed into slits, as if the man had said something that had offended him greatly.

"Oh?" Itachi asked.

"Yes...you see your father and I made a deal." Madara said simply.

"You fool! My father is dead!" Itachi yelled.

Madara finished the paper and stood up he reached into the right pocket of his cloak and pulled out what looked like a metal ring.

It was some sort of metal collar.

"Hold him." Madara said firmly to Pein and Kakuzu.

Kakuzu's deathly grip tightened on Itachi's arm and Itachi hissed.

In last attempts of escape Itachi tried to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan to use Amaterasu but Hidan covered his eyes preventing him from being able to focus on what he wanted to burn with the evil black flames.

Madara pulled up a chair and set it on the opposite side of his desk and motioned for them to bring him over to it.

Pein and Kakuzu dragged the squirming Itachi over towards the chair and forced him into it. Itachi felt a pair of hand cuffs being placed around his wrists and he immediately felt his chakra being depleted. Madara smirked and placed the collar around Itachi's surprisingly skinny neck.

Madara then looked at the other Akatsuki members, Kisame hadn't been here because he was on an assignment so everyone else was there besides the shark swordsman.

"You all are dismissed...Pein, Konan I'll talk with you later...but Pein why don't you go take care of our little guest. He's in Itachi's room." Madara said.

They all left and Itachi suddenly started screaming at Pein even though he had shut the door behind him. **"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM YOU OVERLY PIERCED ASSHOLE!"** Itachi roared in a blind rage.

Madara howled with laughter at this. "Oh Itachi...you really are my favorite student...but right now we're going to have a little chat..."

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOO! ITACHI! And the part where Sasuke was dressed as a sex slave was fun to write :D **

_Emily_


	10. Anger

**Let's get this show on the road shall we? **

* * *

Itachi glared at Madara with icy filled eyes. "I will kill you when I get out of here...you had no right to do that to him." Itachi hissed dangerously.

Madara just chuckled at this. "Empty threats Itachi, empty threats." Madara said as he looked at Itachi with amusement.

"The reason I have him here...is because your father and I made a deal that if he handed Sasuke over to me, I would help him get revenge on the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Madara said.

"You've lost it Madara...my father is dead." Itachi growled.

Madara shook his head and leaned forward so his elbows were resting on the desktop.

"No...your father isn't dead...he's been alive all this time. From a revival spell I had made. I knew your brother had talents like you do...so I decided two young Uchha's would be an excellent addition to the Akatsuki." Madara said calmly.

"You bastard! If you don't let me take him back I'm going to make sure you die slowly and painfully." Itachi snarled.

Madara smirked and leaned forward and pressed a button on the collar around Itachi's neck.

Strong electric volts of lightning suddenly ripped through Itachi's body causing him extreme pain, Itachi didn't scream though, he just grit his teeth and tossed his head back curling his toes to try and relieve the pain.

"You're brother was easier to break then you were...you seem to have a higher tolerance for pain than he does..." Madara said and paused before he continued. "...but he seems to be a tiny bit more stubborn than you are..." Madara said and let out a small chuckle.

"However...if you do try to allow him to leave I will instantly have him killed...do you understand? He is under my care...and you will not interfere with anything that I do to him. Or else I"ll kill him there as well. Am I understood?" Madara asked.

Itachi looked down in defeat but nodded.

"Good boy." Madara chuckled and ruffled Itachi's long hair which was hanging down on his shoulders since he had taken it out of its ponytail for the time being.

Itachi glared at Madara with hate as Madara untied his wrists, Itachi felt his chakra returning to his body.

"Unfortunately I'm not going to take the collar off...its a little something to make sure you do as you are told, to make sure that you don't try to get Sasuke away from me." Madara said smirking at the look of annoyance on Itachi's face.

"So now I'm your little pet? You sick bastard I swear if you hurt him I'll rip your tongue out and wrap it around your throat!" Itachi growled.

"I...shall do whatever I wish to your brother...he is under my care I took him out of your father's care on his orders and now hes mine. And I'll do whatever I want to the child. And there's nothing you can do to stop me Itachi..." Madara said lifting Itachi's chin with three fingers.

"Do you understand Itachi? I wouldn't even hesitate to kill him." Madara said looking into those coal black eyes. Itachi nodded his head again and Madara smirked. "Now you are dismissed." Madara said waving his hand telling Itachi to leave.

**~Five minutes later~**

Itachi hurried into his room and saw Pein alone with Sasuke. "Get out." Itachi hissed after getting Pein's attention.

Pein didn't say a word he just left with an emotionless face.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke who was silent and didn't say a word, he still felt horribly humiliated upon his brother walking in on him wearing those sort of clothes and he was unable to do anything about it.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and sat down beside him. "Hey. You okay?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded as some tears leaked from his eyes. "It's alright." Itachi said and started to pull Sasuke into an embrace but Sasuke started to cry and he pushed his arm away.

"Just leave me alone!" Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke...I swear I didn't mean for this to happen..." Itachi tried.

Sasuke just glared at him. "But it did happen! If you never had run off all those years ago this wouldn't have happened! Where the hell were you Itachi! I needed you! Where were you when I needed you!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi's face was struck with a look of hurt. "Sasuke I..." Itachi started but Sasuke cut him off.

"Just go away." He sobbed.

Itachi sighed and got up off the bed then left the his room closing the door afterward.

Sasuke watched him go then laid down burying his face in Itachi's pillow. He heard Itachi walk away from the door and he just stayed that way for about twenty minutes until he fell asleep.

He was asleep for about two hours when the door opened.

He moaned and rolled over onto his back and sat up as he rubbed his eyes. "Itachi?" Sasuke yawned.

Sasuke heard a snicker and he looked and saw Madara standing there, he started to shake violently.

"L-Leave me alone..." Sasuke whispered shakily.

"Sasuke...I need to have a small talk with you." Madara said and used his teleporting technique to appear behind Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar around his neck and dragged the shaking boy out of the room.

**~Meanwhile in Konoha~**

Kakashi was glaring furiously at Fugaku, he had been trying to get out of the man where Sasuke was but the man wouldn't tell him instead the man was just smiling at him like crazy. He was obviously happy with what he'd done with the boy.

"Fugaku! Where the hell is Sasuke! What have you done with him?" Kakashi yelled.

"Fine. If you really must know. Sasuke doesn't live with me anymore." Fugaku said smiling with amusement when he saw the shock on Kakashi's face.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi snarled grabbing the man by the shirt.

"I'm saying I sent him away. You won't find him...I've made sure of that. I have someone else taking care of him now. Someone I know will treat him the way he should be treated." Fugaku said with a small laugh.

Kakashi suddenly punched the man in the face, he tackled him and started beating the man until his knuckles started to bleed.

Kakashi realized what he was doing five minutes later and he immediately got off of the man, he hoped the man wouldn't charge him with assault.

Fugaku got to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You're lucky Hatake...I won't charge you with assault this time...but next time is when I'll do it. You might as well get used to not seeing Sasuke. Because you won't ever see that little brat again." Fugaku said, smirking as he saw Kakashi was trying to maintain his anger.

Kakashi took a step forward so he was directily in the Uchiha leader's face.

"Now you listen to me, you sick bastard...I will find that boy...and then I am going to get a form that will give me custody over him so I can make sure that you will never touch him ever again. Mark my words. I will make sure you get locked away Fugaku." Kakashi snarled. Fugaku merely chuckled.

"Good luck finding him." He said and then slammed the door in the jonin's face.

**~At the Akatsuki Base~**

Sasuke sat in that metal chair again staring at Itachi who was just staring at him with sorrow filled eyes.

Madara walked up to Sasuke with a metal bat in his hands. Madara let Sasuke out of his restraints and Sasuke started to back up but Madara used his teleportation move to appear behind the teenage and he hit Sasuke in the back of the head with the bat.

Sasuke fell to his hands and knees stunned from the blow.

Then he felt another powerful blow to the back knocking him back onto the ground, Sasuke looked up at Itachi with begging eyes.

"I-Itachi..." Sasuke cried.

Itachi just sat down against the wall, he couldn't interfere he knew Madara wasn't joking about killing Sasuke.

Itachi remained silent, and that was when Sasuke noticed the collar around Itachi's neck.

It was similar to the one that he wore.

Itachi looked down with anger he wanted to do something but he couldn't so he had to watch his brother suffer, Itachi then got an idea and he knew he would get in trouble for doing it but he needed to, for his brother's sake. 

_'Don't worry Sasuke...I will save you...'_

* * *

**Oh no! What's Itachi going to do? Wait and see hehe...**

_Emily_**  
**


	11. Getting Help

**Let's get this show on the road shall we? **

* * *

Itachi got up in the middle of the night and looked over at Sasuke who was sleeping on his bed, Sasuke hadn't said one word to him since they had, had their little talk eight hours ago. Itachi got up off the blanket he had laid on the floor and walked over to Sasuke and looked down at his sleeping beat up body.

He reached down and brushed a few strands of hair out of his little brother's face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...this might be the last you'll hear from me..." Itachi whispered and turned around and silently opened his door and walked outside.

He quietly snuck out of the base and headed to Konoha as quickly as possable knowing that he had to make it there in time before Madara found out he was gone.

Suddenly Itachi felt strong electric volts emmiting from the collar around his neck. He stopped and cried in pain but decided he didn't have the time to stop so he tried to ignore it as he continued his way to the Hidden Leaf Village.

**~At the Hidden Leaf Village~**

Kakashi sighed as he and Naruto sat at the ramen restraunt, Kakashi had promised Naruto ramen if he cooperated in his training, and Naruto surprisingly did.

They both ordered and started to eat, they were talking about Sasuke and how Sakura was taking his disappearance.

Kakashi was right in the middle of a sentence when someone sat next to him.

Kakashi recognized the chakra signal and took the man's hat off.

"Itachi! What the hell are you doing here?" Kakashi growled.

Naruto tugged on Kakashi's sleeve. "Kakashi-sensei who is this guy?" He asked.

Kakashi was about to speak, but the other man answered instead.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. The older brother of Sasuke Uchiha, I am the one who masacared the Uchiha clan and I am here because I need to tell Kakashi something important. I know he's the only one who can help Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Woah! So Sasuke does have living family! But why would you kill your own family! It's...its just not right!" Naruto yelled at the older boy.

"I had my reasons." Itachi said.

Kakashi looked at Itachi with a serious look. "What do you mean I'm the only one who can help Sasuke? Do you know where he's at?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. He's back at the Akatsuki base, with Madara Uchiha." Itachi said.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "So its true? Madara really is alive...and he's behind this as well as your father?"

"You will have to come to the Rain Village and get him. I cannot take him out of the base." Itachi said.

Kakashi suddenly noticed the collar around Itachi's neck and the lightning coming out of it. "Itachi what's that around your neck?" He asked.

"Madara put this on me earlier today to ensure I didn't leave to go get help for Sasuke. But it didn't stop me from coming but I do have to go back...if he finds out I'm gone he'll kill Sasuke." Itachi said.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright then. We'll be coming for him tomorrow." Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded in approval and then hurried off out of Konoha and back to the Akatsuki base.

It didn't take him long to get there either and when he did, Itachi silently walked through the doors and walked into his room and found Sasuke gone. He looked around panicked and suddenly he was hit over the head with a heavy object and everything went black.

**~One hour later~**

Itachi woke up with a moan, right when he opened his eyes he felt a sharp slap to the face. He looked up and saw two flaring Sharingan eyes, that obviously belonged to Madara.

"You little fucker...you told them everything!" Madara roared.

Itachi blinked for a second.

How did he know?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi said calmly.

Madara slapped him again. "Don't lie to me boy. I planted a bug in that collar that would allow me to listen to your conversations!" Madara yelled.

Itachi looked and saw Sasuke lying on the floor he was wearing that sexy outfit again and his hands were attached to the wall by a short chain.

"You and that big mouth of yours Itachi! You really need to learn when to shut it! But that is where I come in." Madara said pulling out a a threaded needle and a roll of thread. "So...since you like to go around talking so much. I've decided we'll take care of that little problem." Madara said with a sick grin as he saw the shocked look on Itachi's face.

Madara grabbed a chair and sat in front of Itachi and grabbed his chin forcing him to look into his Sharingan eyes.

"Hold still now." Madara said as he put the needle to Itachi's bottom lip and started to push it through.

Itachi squirmed in pain, but he couldn't move due to being tied to a chair. Madara got all the way through the bottom lip and then started pushing it up through the upper one. Once he was done he started to go the opposite direction.

After the second stitch Madara pulled firmly on the string to make sure it tightened so it would keep Itachi's mouth closed. Itachi shrieked in pain and tried to scream but he couldn't open his mouth wide enough to do it now.

When Madara finely got to the other side of Itachi's mouth by stitching a number of fifth teen he smirked and looked as he saw all the blood and the threads attached keeping Itachi's mouth closed.

"There I think that look suits you better." Madara said as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from Itachi's bleeding lips.

"Looks painful, but at least I won't have to hear you constant protests." Madara snickered and turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Now child. I have something special planned for you." Madara said taking a galnc to the nineteen year old other brother of Sasuke, and flipping him off, knowing the older boy couldn't do anything about it. Madara walked over to Sasuke and kneeled.

"And don't think I'll go easy on you..."

* * *

**Poor Itachi and Sasuke T_T**

Emily


	12. Let's Play A Game

**Let's get this show on the road shall we?**

**WARNING! MAJOR SEXUAL TORTURE UP AHEAD! I AM NOT LYING! AND THIS I MY FIRST FIC THAT HAS SUCH VIOLENT SEXUAL TORTURE IN IT SO BE WARNED!  
**

* * *

Sasuke watched as Madara approached him but he tried to keep calm even though he was starting to get nervous.

Madara kneeled behind Sasuke and freed his hands, Sasuke on instinct tried to punch Madara, but the old bastard caught his wrists and with one movement broke them with a loud snapping sound.

Madara just chuckled and grabbed Sasuke by the black choker collar around his neck and lifted him up off the ground and slammed him against the wall raising him higher so that Sasuke was above him because he was holding him up against the wall in a high position.

Sasuke struggled the best he could making the bell on the collar make soft ringing noises as it moved when he turned his head to resist Madara's kisses. Madara chuckled and leaned forward and put his mouth to Sasuke's stomach.

Itachi leaned to the side a little bit to try and see what the fucker was going to do and thats when he saw it.

There was a silver ring right halfway inside and outside of Sasuke's navel.

_'When did he get his belly button pierced...that wasn't there when I left...'_ Itachi thought then his eyes narrowed when he figured out who must have done it.

_'That fucking bastard! I'm going to kill him! He's turning my younger brother's body into a sex slave!'_ Itachi's mind screamed as he watched Madara lean forward and gently grasp hold of the ring with his teeth and started pulling lightly with the ring.

Sasuke grunted in pain, that area was still sore from being pierced about an hour ago.

Madara smirked as he saw the boy wince in pain and he started tugging harder making the ring start to rip through the still injured flesh.

Sasuke screamed in pain until finely Madara stopped pulling and let go of the ring and brought his head up to look into Sasuke's tear filled eyes.

"Aww...poor child...did I hurt you?" Madara teased. Itachi didn't know why but that set him off he started trying to scream at Madara but it did no good due to the stitches holding his mouth together tightly so it all came out muffled.

Madara looked at Itachi in annoyance then he got an idea.

He walked over to Sasuke and pinned the boy to the ground and removed the black shirt that only covered his chest a just six inches passed the boy's nipples.

Sasuke struggled violently but the oldest Uchiha was much stronger than he was not to mention about two or three times his size.

Madara sat on Sasuke's legs and leaned forward to the boy's chest and started to run his hands up and down Sasuke's body then brought his face down to Sasuke's left nipple, he brought the small nub into his mouth and started biting and sucking on it gently, he started to pull the skirt off and smirked as he saw the boy trying to resist his touches.

"It's okay Sasuke. You're supposed to enjoy it..." Madara whispered against Sasuke's ear then continued sucking but this time he switched to the right nipple and smirked when he got a small moan out of the teen.

Madara chuckled and looked down at Sasuke cock which was totally hard.

Madara reached down and grabbed hold of it gently and smirked. "You little slut...I haven't even gotten to the good part yet, and you're already hard!" Madara exclaimed.

"S-Stop th...this...please...j-just...st...op..." Sasuke said softly, he felt embarrassed on how his body was betraying him, and at what Madara was doing to him in front of his big brother, who was forced to sit and watch.

"Aww...but Sasuke...this is where the fun starts..." Madara said, he grabbed Ssuke and stripped the rest of the clothing off of him but tied his hands behind his back again.

The sadistic man looked at the table metal table in the room and he walked over to it and grabbed hold of the side and dragged it over to the wall, the table made a loud scraping sound as the metal scraped along the concrete.

Madara went and got some chains and looked at the hooks on the ceiling he extended the chains and made them hang down a little bit higher level than the table itself.

He then walked over to Sasuke with a sick grin on his face and dragged the thirteen year old boy to the table and laid him ontop of it but grabbed his legs and put one part of the shackles on the chain around Sasuke's thigh and the other just below his knees holding Ssuke's ass up in the air as Sasuke struggled.

"What are you doing! Let me down!" Sasuke yelled. Madara smirked and walked out of the room. He was gone for five minutes until he came back with a medium sized box of objects.

Sasuke couldn't see what they were from his position but Itachi had a feeling he knew what the objects were and it made him furious. He laid out the objects in the box and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sex toys, that's what they were.

There were two butt plugs, a small piece of anal beads, and three dildos each one a different size. One of them was small, another one looked the size of a normal man's dick and the third one is what scared him, it was about the size of two men's cocks put together, and it had to be just as thick as two men's dicks too; Sasuke looked back at Madara with horror all over his face.

Itachi let out a muffled roar of rage and Madara took a glance at the older brother of the two boys.

"Tsk, tsk...now Itachi...it's rude to interrupt...but since you've got my attention. I have a question I'd like you to answer for me." Madara said walking over to Itachi and standing in front of him. Itachi just glared at him with icy eyes, he couldn't activate his Sharingan with this chakra draining collar so there was no hope for escaping.

Madara grinned and kneeled down so he was at eye level with the tied up young man.

"Tell me...for I am very curious...what would you do if I erased your memory? Hm?" Madara asked with a sinister smile, then he glared at Itachi with pretend anger when Itachi didn't even try to answer, though what was the point he wouldn't be able to.

Madara slapped Itachi across the face and growled at him. "Answer me." He said softly as he lifted Itachi's chin with his hand. Itachi let out a muffled curse and Madara smirked.

"Oh that's right...you can't answer me..." Madara said and then howled with laughter.

Itachi watched as Madara turned his back on him and walked back over to Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke...me and you are going to play a little game." Madara said grinning evilly at the shaking boy, who was having flash backs of his father raping him, but his father had never used sex toys such as these, these objects seemed more advanced and painful, Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to take this.

"Okay heres how it goes. I am going to insert an object inside you after covering it with a lubricant...then you have to try and hold it in, but if it falls out I get to shove the next object in each one will get bigger so I'd be trying to hold them in. If you can hold one object in for twenty minutes I'll stop and let you go home." Madara said smiling at Sasuke who was trembling.

"I-I don't want to play this game..." Sasuke whispered.

Madara smirked at the teen and grabbed the first object. "Well it seems you don't have a choice Sasuke."

Sasuke struggled trying to kick the man but with his feet tied it was useless.

"Please! Don't do this!" Sasuke cried while tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched Madara cover the small butt plug with a white sticky lubricant. "Now hold still..." Madara said and placed the plug to Sasuke's ass hole and suddenly with out warning shoved it inside Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke cried out as the intruding object went inside of him. Sasuke started to cry and Madara stroked his cheek, and shushed him.

"Try and hold it in boy, or I get to put another one in. Let's just enjoy the game and have fun, you do want to go home don't you? All you have to do is win this little game and you can go home..." Madara said and then withdrew his hand and watched as Sasuke started trying to hold his breath and not move an inch as he tried not to let it slip out of his ass.

Madara watched with a look of total amusement he loved this, humiliating this boy was just far too fun.

Sasuke finely couldn't hold his breath anymore and he let it out and the plug fell to the ground it had a small bit of blood on it, which worried Itachi, because if Sasuke bled just because of that, then that last object would surely make him bleed out. Madara shook his head and shrugged.

"Too bad, let's give this one a shot." He said and picked up another plug only this one had a wire and a device on the other side of the cord, the device had four buttons on it that said;_ 'low' 'medium' 'high' 'maximum power'_ and then there was a switch on the side of the small trinket.

Madara put the plug end of the _'toy'_ inside Sasuke's ass and smirked.

"You ready?" He asked. Sasuke didn't answer he just stared up at the ceiling terrified to even look at the man, but he suddenly jumped and his eyes widened as he felt strong waves of movement in his ass after Madara turned the switch to _'maximum power'_ Sasuke let out a surprised gasp and Madara chuckled.

"Mmmphgh!" Itachi yelled at the man telling him to stop what he was doing to his younger brother, but Madara merely chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Itachi.

"What's that Itachi? I can't quite understand you." Madara snickered and turned his attention back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke shifted his position as he held his breath he could feel the plug slipping out of him, finely he knew he couldn't hold it in anymore and he gave up and it fell to the ground as well. Madara smirked this was just working out perfectly.

Madara picked up the anal beads and smiled.

Sasuke started to tremble he was already in enough pain he didn't need anymore, he looked at the long string of beads. The beads themselves were rather large, Sasuke didn't think they would even fit inside of him.

"Now...these are fun I think you'll like these." Madara said and spread Sasuke's butt cheeks and started to push the first bead inside of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke cried out in pain and started trying to squirm away but Madara held him in place.

There were nine beads on the piece of anal beads but Madara only inserted five of them after making sure to get them nice and wet with a different type of lubricant that was wet and slimy, to make sure the beads could actually slide out and not just stay implanted inside of the boy's ass.

Tears started streaming from Sasuke's eyes in rivers, this hurt so badly it wasn't even funny.

Madara laughed at Sasuke's reaction and Itachi tried to break free of the his restraints on the chair but it was useless. Itachi just wanted to rip Madara's fucking head off and then tear his body to pieces. He couldn't even comfort his younger brother with his mouth sewn shut. Itachi felt so helpless he just wanted to die.

Itachi eyed the other three objects on the table they were rather large he didn't know if Sasuke could take it, he could tell right now that Sasuke couldn't hold the anal beads much longer.

Sasuke was squirming trying to get into a position to make it less easier for the object to fall out, but it wasn't working that well.

The beads fell to the floor and Madara chuckled.

"Good...you got thirteen minutes on that I'm impressed...but now the fun part begins." Madara said and pulled out the first dildo it was the small one but it was really smooth on the surface no bumps or anything.

Sasuke swallowed as Madara walked over to him and then he screamed when he was stretched as Madara shoved the dildo into his aching ass. Sasuke started sobbing again and this time he didn't stop it hurt so fucking bad.

Madara watched as the boy continued to cry though he also continued to try and hold it in. He could tell the child really wanted to go home. The dildo fell out of Sasuke's asshole and onto the ground. Madara smirked this one was going to be fun.

"Mmmpppffffhh!" Itachi yelled now he was close to begging Madara to stop the torment on his little brother.

Madara glared at him. "Don't worry I'll deal with you after I'm through playing." Madara said.

Sasuke was too busy crying that he didn't notice Madara had picked up the second dildo until it was brutally shoved up his ass. This made him stop crying for a second everything was silent in the room then all the sudden Sasuke screamed as loud as he could as the pain hit him.

He tried to hold this one in and he stopped within a minute because it was stretching him to far, blood was now leaking from Sasuke's butt and Madara smirked when he pulled out the big dildo it had to be a foot long and two inches wide.

Madara slowly shushed the boy and then once he had Sasuke calmed down he violently slammed the dildo into Sasuke's asshole and Sasuke screamed again so loud that it hurt his throat. He kept screaming he couldn't stop. The Madara touched the bottom of the dildo while it was inside him and turned a switch and it started to vibrate.

Sasuke suddenly let out a loud moan of pleassure as his pain mixed with the feeling of his body reacting to the touches inside him when the dildo touched his sweet spot.

Madara then noticed the all blood Sasuke was loosing and he pulled the dildo out and then took the chains off Sasuke's legs and laid him on the floor.

Itachi then watched as Madara stormed over to him with a glare mixed with a evil smile on his face. "I got something for you too Itachi..." Madara said and suddenly pushed a button on Itachi's collar and it started to glow purple.

Itachi froze his eyes widened and he screamed in pain a searing pain hit his head.

"Oh don't worry Itachi...it'll be over in a few hours...memory erasing takes at least five hours to complete process. Have fun." Madara said and walked to the door but Sasuke started to speak through his sobs.

"S-Stop...hurting him..." Sasuke cried as he burried his face in his arms.

"Don't worry he won't die...he just won't remember anything about anyone or anything when its done." Madara laughed evilly then slammed the door shut. Itachi's screams stopped and he fell unconcious and Sasuke soon fell into blackness as well from blood loss.

* * *

**Daaaaamn Madara is one fucking sick bastard! O_O Poor Sasuke...**

_Emily_


	13. Found

**Let's get this show on the road shall we?**

* * *

It was six in the morning now and Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru were all heading through the rainy woods of the Rain Village.

They were going to get Sasuke out of there.

That was one thing Kakashi promised himself he'd do.

**~At the Akatsuki base~**

Sasuke woke up with a moan he looked around confused on his surroundings.

He noticed he had a blanket covering his body and that his hands had been freed, he looked around some more and saw a shadowy figure in the room.

The figure walked out of the shadows and revealed to be Kisame. "You're awake...I didn't expect that you would make it." Kisame said.

Sasuke then remembered Itachi and he looked around frantically. "Itachi!" He called out.

"Madara told me to watch you...he wanted to finish Itachi off by himself. It saddens me really. Itachi and I got along rather nicely." Kisame said shaking his head. Sasuke stared at Kisame in horror and instantly tried to get up and run to the door but felt a searing pain in his lower body. He cried out and started to fall back to the ground but Kisame grabbed him by the back of the arms and set him back down.

"I wouldn't move just yet...then again I wouldn't get used to moving at all..." Kisame said with a sorrowful look on his face.

"W-What are you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"Madara asked me to temporarily watch after you. Then he's coming back for you." Kisame said.

"I'm back." Came the voice of Madara from the doorway. Sasuke stared in horror and looked at Madara with a terrified look on his face.

"W-Where is he?" He squeaked.

"Itachi? Oh he's alive, but barely. He's in the room we were previously having fun in. You remember?" Madara said laughing lightly at the memory of him torturing the poor boy.

"Take me to him..." Sasuke said angrily.

"Very well." Madara said with a sick grin.

**~XXXXX~**

After Sasuke had gotten dressed in some of Itachi's clothes, Madara and Sasuke walked into the room and Sasuke's eyes widened in terror. Itachi still sat in that chair covered in blood everywhere, there was even blood dripping off some of the long strands of his hair, his mouth was still sewn shut and he was unconscious.

Madara then suddenly grabbed Sasuke roughly and spun him around and forced him back onto that same table he had been tortured on last night.

Sasuke struggled to get the man off of him and then another set of hands grabbed his wrists and held them high above his head, Sasuke looked up and a bright lamp that was hanging from the ceiling turned on, Sasuke had to squint to be able to see who it was and who he saw surprised him greatly.

It was his father standing there with a evil look on his face.

"Hello brat. Did you miss me?" Fugaku asked as he watched his son struggle.

Madara grabbed Sasuke's legs and forced the same chains he had been tied up with last night to hold him in the same position as last night, with his ass up in the air.

Fugaku chained Sasuke's wrists behind his back and smiled at the boy.

"We're going to have some fun you little bitch." He hissed.

Sasuke glared at him and activated his Sharingan. "Don't call me that you monsters." Sasuke growled. Madara slapped him.

"We will call you what ever we want little boy." He snapped.

"W-What did you do to him..." Sasuke said as he stared at Itachi.

"Him?" Madara asked. "I'd be worried about you..." He continued and pulled out the same dildo from last night that had practically ripped him in half and caused him to hurt so bad.

Sasuke squirmed and wriggled but he couldn't get free and finely he felt the large object being shoved up his ass and he felt it ripping right through him. It seemed to hurt just as bad as last time.

**"STOP IT! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" **Sasuke cried.

Fugaku unzipped his pants and shoved his cock into Sasuke's screaming mouth.

Madara smirked and started hitting Sasuke over and over again and Sasuke started to cry.

"Scream my name boy. Beg for me to stop." Fugaku whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shook his head and continued to cry both from pain and fear.

"Shut your trap already!" Fugaku said and withdrew himself from the boy's ass, he grabbed a ball gag and shoved it into the boy's mouth to muffle his sobs.

**~Half an hour later~**

Sasuke had eventually passed out from blood loss, and Madara and Fugaku had left. Leaving an unconscious Itachi and an unconscious Sasuke in the room. Suddenly the door was blasted down and Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata all walked into the room.

They all immediately saw Itachi tied to a chair with a collar around his neck, his mouth was sewn shut and he was beat badly and unconscious. While the others were gawking at Itachi somewhat feeling sorry for the boy, Kakashi took a glance across the room and saw Sasuke laying on a table his legs tied up in the air in an awkward position, Sasuke too was unconscious and he looked badly injured.

Kakashi hurried over to his thirteen year old student and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Sasuke had a huge dildo up his ass, it had to be at least a foot long and two inches wide. There was a ball gag forcing his mouth all the way open and he was bleeding everywhere.

"Sasuke...Sasuke wake up." Kakashi said shaking Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ngh...ahhhh i-it hurts...please stop." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke it's Kakashi are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I-Itachi...help Itachi..." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi took a glance at Itachi who was still chained to the steel chair,

Itachi's collar had a flashing red light on it and Itachi was still motionless. His bare chest had a few severly deep stab wounds in it, thus making blood trail down from the wounds, down his chest and belly, then into the waistband of his pants. Blood was dripping off his chin as blood leaked through the stitches that kept his mouth shut. Blood matted his long hair which was down out of its ponytail, some of the long strands had blood dripping off them as well.

"Alright...don't worry...he'll be taken care of." Kakashi said stroking Sasuke's cheek, then he noticed the large injury on the side of the head. It looked like he had been hit with something metal and hard at that.

Kakashi could tell Sasuke was getting more tired by the second and he started to close his eyes but Kakashi shook him. "Sasuke...Sasuke stay awake you might have a concussion." Kakashi said softly.

"I-It hurts...tired...I-I'm tired..." Sasuke whispered.

"I know you're tired...but you can't go to sleep." Kakashi said.

Kakashi picked Sasuke up and Sasuke leaned his head against Kakashi's chest for support.

Kakashi walked over to Itachi and removed the collar Itachi slowly came to conchousness and looked up at Kakashi with an utterly confused look. Kakashi's eyes widened then frowned..

"We'll have to deal with those stitches when we get back to Konoha." Kakashi sad. Kakashi looked at the collar in his hand and his eyes once again narrowed. "A mind erasing collar..." He muttered.

"You mean his memory was erased?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes but this collar isn't as advanced as some collars I have seen, we may be able to restore his memory." Kakashi said.

"Right." Sakura said.

"Now let's go." Kakashi said as he lifted Sasuke once more after untying Itachi.

Kiba and Shikamaru slowly managed to get Itachi on his feet so he could walk with them, but he was mostly drained of energy so he need a little help.

With that they all managed to sneak back out the way they came and back to Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys this was orignally suposed to be a KakaSasu bonding fic but I got a major idea that I'd like to try out later on. So I'm going to change it to Sasuke and multi character in the characters thing. I am sorry for the inconvenience. But there will be a couple of time skips and confusion so I'll explain that later on. But for now just kick back and relax. ANd I hope none of you will be upset. But don't worry Sasuke will still be really close to Kakashi in later chapters...though that will be very much later. I hope you all understand and enjoy the rest of the story.**

_Emily_


	14. Healing and The Law

**Let's get this show on the road shall we?**

* * *

Tsunade looked from Sasuke to Itachi trying to decide who to work on first, She knew the obvious one was Itachi because if she didn't help him regain his memory right away it could do permanent damage.

"Kakashi Sasuke will have to wait a second I need to restore Itachi's memory first or else it could be to late to do it." Tsunade said as she looked at the man lying on the bed unconcious.

"Shouldn't you remove the stitches first." Kakashi asked.

"I'll do that afterward, and then Sakura your going to clean out the injuries so he doesn't get an infection." Tsunade said adressing the young pink haired shinobi.

Sakura nodded in understanding and Tsunade walked over to Itachi and put each hand on the sides Itachi's head, she closed her eyes in concetration as she started to fix Itachi's shattered mind.

Finely after twenty minutes her hands stopped glowing and Itachi's eyes opened, he let out a loud moan of pain and Tsunade went to a drawer and handed a pair of scissors to Sakura. "Be as careful as you can." She said softly.

Sakura nodded and walked over to Itachi while Tsunade went over to Sasuke and Kakashi. She got to work on healing the teen's injuries while Sakura watched for a second before turning back to Itachi and pulling up a chair next to the bed.

"Hey Itachi, I'm Sakura...I'm going to remove these stitches okay? So hold very still and face me please." Sakura said calmly she was trying to maintain anger deep inside though, she felt that this older boy was the reason Sasuke has suffered so much in his life.

Itachi looked at her and Sakura gently tried to part Itachi's lips a enough to get a piece of string loose, Itachi hissed in pain and Sakura finely found a piece and cut it in half then started to gently ease the needle out of Itachi's lips, each time it went out Itachi let out a groan of pain.

She continued until she was done and then she went and got a bit of alchohol and some cotton balls and got ready to clean the injury on Itachi's mouth when she saw Itachi was just staring at Sasuke who was now asleep since Tsunade had finished a little while ago.

Sakura could tell the eighteen year old young man was worried about him, but she walked over to him and turned his head to the side after dampening a cotton ball with the foul smelling liquid.

"This may hurt." Sakura said.

"I've taken worse." Itachi suddenly spoke.

Sakura smiled weakly and started to clean off Itachi's lips and then when she was done she washed her hands.

Kakashi looked at Itachi and walked over to him. "Itachi do you know who did this to your brother? Besides Madara." He asked.

Itachi nodded and opened his mouth and spoke. "My father." He said simply.

"You do know that you will be charged and put to death right?" Tsunade said firmly.

Itachi nodded. "It was worth it. At least he's safe." Itachi said calmly.

"W-Wait..." Came a soft voice. They all looked saw Sasuke trying to sit up. "Please...there has to be something you can do...don't kill him...please..." Sasuke begged.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke...its the law..." Kakashi said.

"B-But...it's not fair..." Sasuke whispered.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...my final answer is death. Because its the only choice I have." Tsunade said. Sasuke suddenly got off the bed and got onto his hands and knees.

"Please...don't do it...he helped me. He's all I have left..." Sasuke said as he started begging.

Tsunade shook her head. "That doesn't make up for what he's done Sasuke...I'm sorry." She said.

Kakashi sighed as two anbu ninjas came in and grabbed Itachi and took him out of the room, to take him to the Konoha prison.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke sadly and shook her head. Sasuke stared at the ground he didn't even look up when she left he just continued to stare at the ground as some tears started to drip from his eyes onto the tile ground.

**~Uchiha Compound~**

It had been four weeks since they had gotten out of the hospital, the Hokage had eventually with enough of Sasuke's begging decided to not kill Itachi but put him on probation and threatened if he leave without telling anyone he'd be executed immediately.

Itachi had gotten custody over his little brother, but Kakashi was ordered to watch over the two despite the fact that Itachi could take care of himself for the most part.

So Kakashi stopped in every now and then, there hadn't been any threats from the Akatsuki lately or from Madara personally.

Sasuke seemed happy and that made Itachi happy so they were both happy.

Right now Itachi was sitting at the table eating rice with Sasuke but Sasuke for some reason looked sad.

"Sasuke? What's the matter?" Itachi asked.

"N-Nothing...I'm fine." Sasuke said looking away.

"No you're not I can tell your upset about something..." Itachi said.

"Well...I was just thinking...what if Madara comes back?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi's look became serious. "Foolish younger brother. I will never ever let him hurt you again. I promise." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

_Emily_


	15. Time Skip: Madara's Wrath

**Let's get this show on the road shall we?**

**(A/N: Okay there is going to be a time skip to the Shippuden time but Sasuke never left, Itachi stayed in Konoha, Orochimaru never appeared in the series but Sasuke does have the curse mark from an encounter with an evil enemy similar to Orochimaru, but Orochimaru will later in the story though but for a short while, so yeah. Here we go)  
**

* * *

Sasuke walked into his room he was worn out from training with Naruto, he had to admit the blond was getting stronger every time they trained. Itachi was currently out on a month long mission.

Sasuke was fine with that though, he could take care of himself he was strong and he had proven himself to that a few weeks ago on a mission he had stopped a whole group of thirty ninjas from killing Kakashi when Kakashi had been struck down.

He was thankful that Kakashi had taught him the Chidori.

He on his own had found ways to manipulate the ninjutsu into his own pleasured attacks.

Sasuke laid back on the bed it was night outside and he was getting tired but he was just about to fall asleep when he smelt something odd.

Smoke?

He didn't remember cooking anything.

He cautiously walked down stairs and saw the whole down stairs was in flames, the kitchen, the living room, the dinning room. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise then black flames suddenly erupted behind him blocking the upstairs Sasuke looked around for anything to use to escape and he got an idea, but he'd have to be fast.

Sasuke charged up his chidori and ran through the flames towards the outside door he hit the door and knocked it down he tried to roll out of the way as two large boards that caught on fire came down from the doorway but instead it caught his feet and he was pinned to the ground.

He let out a loud grunt as he lay on his stomach beneath the board but then the second piece of the archway to the door came and smashed down on his back pinning his arms beneath his body.

Sasuke let out a scream of pain as his body was smashed into the ground by the heavy weight of the wooden pieces of the door.

The burning wood was burning the flesh on Sasuke's back and he cried out in pain. He looked up and saw a figure in the darkness walking towards him only he couldn't see them in the dark. Sasuke struggled to get free and they didn't react they just stood there.

"Please! Help me! Get me out of here!" Sasuke cried out in both pain and fear.

The person didn't reply but they pulled out a metal pipe and started forward.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he tried to wriggle out from between the ground and the heavy wooden frame but it was useless and before he knew it he was smacked in the head with it and he fell unconscious.

**~Konoha Hokage's Tower~**

Kakashi was talking to Tsunade, he had been called for something in the middle of the night and he was a bit irate for being woke up so early, they were discussing Itachi's mission progress when suddenly an ANBU ninja ran into the room.

"Hokage sama! We just recieved news that there is a fire at the Uchiha compound! The mansion is on fire!" He said quickly.

Tsunade stood up. "Well what are you waiting for get some of your squad and put it out!" She ordered.

The ninja nodded and Kakashi looked at her a little worried. "I'm going too, I need to make sure Sasuke is alright." He said.

Tsunade nodded and Kakashi hurried out of the room following the other ninja.

**~Back with Sasuke~**

Sasuke woke up with a loud groan, the sixteen year old opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of unknown place. He saw a window high at the top of the room, with sunlight peeking through it but there were bars on it, the room was dark and smelled like a damp basement.

He then noticed he was chained to the wall, his hands high above his head and a collar was around his neck and it was chained to the wall keeping him from moving forward. Sasuke struggled a little bit but stopped when after a while when the shackles started to cut into his wrists making blood run down his wrists.

Sasuke tried to calm himself and he just sat there waiting before finely someone opened a door and he heard someone coming down the concrete staircase. Sasuke watched with a glare as he saw a figure come into the room.

"Hello. You're awake I see..." A voice Sasuke didn't recognize stated.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke growled viciously.

The person let out a chuckle and stepped forward into the beam of sunlight shining through the barred window.

"I have been waiting for you and I've been watching you for a long time." The person said.

Sasuke took in the man's features. He had pale white skin, long black hair, yellow snake like eyes with purple outlining them, and a pair of weird shape earrings.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke snarled.

"Really? I'm so insulted...I would have thought Kakashi, Itachi or the Hokage would have said something to you about me.

The man said with a smile. Sasukes shivered as the man licked his lips and revealed a long snake like tongue.

"What are you talking about! You know nothing about me!" Sasuke yelled.

The man just chuckled at him. "You are a feisty one aren't you." He laughed. "Well child my name is Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "One of the legendary sanin?" He asked.

Orochimaru grinned at his look of surprise. "Yes I am. And I know plenty about you Sasuke." Sasuke growled at him.

"How do you know my name!" he snapped.

"I thought I already explained to you about this...I have been watching you for a long time...plus...I knew your brother...but for a short while." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke grinned suddenly and Orochimaru frowned.

"What's so funny Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke realized he still felt his chakra running through his body and suddenly chakra rose through his body into his hands and with one yank he broke free. He ripped the collar from his neck and jumped to his feet.

"Impossible those restraints were made of chakra resisting metal!" Orochimaru yelled in shock.

"Yes, but you forgot to drain my chakra like most _'smart'_ enemies do. You aren't as smart as you think evidently." Sasuke snickered. Orochimaru glared at Sasuke.

"Why you insolent brat! I don't care how much you resist I will get that Sharingan! And that body of yours!" He yelled at the teenager.

"So thats what you want with me?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Orochimaru lunged at Sasuke and Sasuke charged up a Chidori and plunged it through Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru chuckled and a huge snake slithered out of his arm and wrapped around Sasuke's body.

Sasuke struggled then kicked the sanin in the stomach and he knocked him back, then stabbed him in the stomach with three kunai then one in the chest near the heart and it killed him instantly. Sasuke then made his way to escape.

**~Itachi on his mission~ **(**A/N: This is happening at the exact same time as Sasuke's fight with Orochimaru)**

Itachi and his squad of ANBU ninjas were silently trying to scout the rain village, that was their orders to locate the Akatsuki base and then come back, they had heard the Akatsuki had gotten a new base now. Itachi paused suddenly when he heard a sound. He saw a quick movement to the left and saw a shadow quickly move past him.

Two of the ANBU ninjas on his squad fell dead to the floor, and another, and another until finely Itachi was the only one left. Itachi sensed a strong chakra signal and knew immediately who it was.

"Come on out Madara...I know its you." Itachi said calmly. Sure enough Madara walked into Itachi's view in the pouring rain of the rain village, he chuckled and he was holding a kunai and wiping the blood off it.

"Itachi...what a nice surprise it has been a while...twenty two my you've grown up so fast...hows Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"Don't you dare talk about him! You have no right to say his name after what you did to him!" Itachi yelled.

"What? Playing with him. I don't believe I ever raped him...just had fun with him." Madara laughed.

"Yeah and I never got my revenge on you for that..." Itachi hissed.

"What are you going to do Itachi? Try to beat your sensei?" Madara laughed.

"You know I can do it Madara don't play me a fool." Itachi said.

"Yes you can do it. I know that but...are your skills...as good as mine?" Madara asked and suddenly moved so fast Itachi couldn't even registered what he did, performed did a drop kick to Itachi's shoulder but Itachi caught his foot and threw him to the ground.

"You're finished Madara." Itachi said. His eyes started to bleed as black flame erupted on Madara's body making the man scream.

Itachi put the flames out when he felt a hit over the head. A shadow clone? No way. Itachi swung a fist at Madara and Madara grabbed his fist and whipped out a katana and stabbed it through Itachi's chest.

Itachi's mouth dropped open and blood started running out of his mouth. Madara pulled it out and grinned as Itachi fell to his knees, he knew the boy was dying.

Madara kneeled in front of him and grabbed chin. "You know Itachi...after this...I think I'll finish what I started with your baby brother. It's such a shame...I hate seeing young men with such talent die...but you were in my way so this is how it ends for you." Madara said and let go allowing Itachi to fall to the ground.

Madara looked down at Itachi as he stopped breathing and he entered the other world.

* * *

**Sorry I had to do it guys, but there is a reason as to why. **

_Emily_


	16. A Tragic Death and Denial

**Let's get this show on the road shall we?**

* * *

Sasuke had found out he had been in the Hidden Sound Village and that was past the Hidden Rain Village to get to Konoha.

He was making his way back home, it was dark by the time he reached the rain village and sure enough it was raining heavily, he stopped however when he saw a body lying on the ground a puddle of water mixed with blood underneath the person, he walked over to the person who was lying on their back, they weren't moving so he assumed they were dead.

Sasuke got over to the body and kneeled he couldn't see since it was dark then at that time lightning lit up the sky and the roar of thunder followed.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of the person's face when the lightning flashed and his eyes widened and he gasped in horror as he realized it was Itachi.

Sasuke saw his still open dark black eyes, his black hair that was tied in a pony tail was soaking wet and the loose strands were sticking to his face.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke whispered as he finely found the courage to speak.

"T-This isn't fair...I never...I never... no why...why you..please don't be dead." Sasuke sobbed as he held his brother's cold dead body close to him as he pulled him across his legs so he could hold him, he already knew his brother was gone though. Sasuke stayed there for hours in the never ending rain just sitting there holding Itachi until finely, sliding an arm underneath his brother's legs then below his neck, he stood and started walking back home, though unaware of the pair of red eyes watching him the whole time.

**~Konoha~**

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office, she had said she had something urgent to tell him alone, and everyone else later on. Kakashi walked over to her desk and she looked up from her paper work frantic.

"Kakashi. Madara Uchiha has got hold of Naruto Uzumaki. And I know what he's up to. I believe he has been sealing all the tailed demons inside something but I don't know what. All I know is that we must act immediately. I have called Itachi Uchiha back from his mission, though he sounded a bit odd but I know he is coming back along with is squad. Has there been any news on Sasuke's location?" She asked.

Kakashi shook his head, his eyes were still wide from shock, this was bad news. "I don't know where he went, he disappeared the night of the fire at his house." Kakashi said.

**~Konoha Gates~**

Sasuke slowly walked up to the gates Konoha still carrying Itachi's limp form in his arms, he hesitated upon choosing to enter but he went forward.

He walked down the dirt road trying to ignore the surprised glances that he was getting for carrying his dead brother in his arms and the tears streaming down his cheeks and the blood all over his white blackish gray shirt. **(A/N: Think of the outfit he wore when he fought Itachi in Shippuden)**

Sasuke finely paused for a second when he tried to decide whether to take him to the hospital or to what was left of their house and then go get the Hokage.

When he tried to move again he couldn't he finely realized how tired he was from walking so far carrying someone and plus he had gotten injured a bit from fighting Orochimaru so his injuries were taking toll as well.

His legs shook a little from getting ready to collapse from not being able to support him any further and he fell to his knees as they buckled.

He set Itachi on the ground and to cried as he just looked down at his brother's face, his tears dripping every now and then onto his brother's face.

By now everyone was staring at the once proud boy who was now a sobbing mess on his knees.

**~XXXXX~**

Sakura were talking about Sasuke, and how worried Sakura was about his disappearance when Ino stopped talking to Sakura and stared behind her.

"Ino what is it?" Sakura asked.

Ino didn't reply she just stared in shock. Sakura saw everyone else in the area was staring in the direction Ino was looking too so she finely turned around and her jaw dropped open.

There was Sasuke carrying Itachi's dead body in his arms. His legs were shaking and he himself was covered in blood but most of it was she assumed was Itachi's.

The two girls just stared in shock until Sasuke's knees buckled and he fell to the ground and laid Itachi down.

He hunched over Itachi and started sobbing and finely Ino came to her senses first and ran out over to Sasuke and kneeled beside him. "Hey...what happened?" She asked.

Sakura came out next and looked at Itachi then at Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at the two girls. "I-I don't know...I found him...I didn't...I didn't even get to say goodbye...I hadn't seen him in a month either...he didn't know what was coming...i-it's not fair..."

Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, and Hinata arrived and they were surprised to see Sasuke hanging over Itachi crying.

"What the hell happened!" Kiba exclaimed.

This set Sasuke off again so Ino answered for him. "He says he just found him like this." She said looking at Itachi's face.

"Lee! Go get Kakashi sensei and Gai sensei." Sakura said.

"Right." Lee said and hurried off. Sakura then noticed the stab wound in Sasuke's left shoulder and his right wrist was broken and was a tint of blue, it wasn't good for him to be carrying something heavy like a person with a broken wrist, near at all using his hand at all. "S-Sasuke...Sasuke I need you to let go of Itachi and come with me so I can heal you." Sakura said hoping to ease Sasuke away from Itachi because being with Itach's dead corpse was only making Sasuke emotionally worse.

Sasuke didn't move so Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's shoulder and he shrugged it off. "No...I won't leave him! I wasn't there for him I could have helped him! This is my fault!" Sasuke yelled and started sobbing hysterically.

Just then Lee came running up with Gai and Kakashi hurrying behind him.

Kakashi looked at Itachi then at Sasuke with a surprised look but he calmed himself and spoke.

"What's going on?" He asked Sakura.

"We don't know he said he found Itachi dead, he came walking through the gates of Konoha carrying him and then he broke down crying in the middle of the street. He has a broken wrist he shouldn't be using his hand Kakashi sensei." Sakura explained.

"Kakashi my friend. Perhaps it is best that we get Sasuke somewhere quiet so he can calm down without so many eyes watching." Gai suggested looking at the people in the streets who had stopped what they were doing and watched the scene.

"I think you're right." Kakashi said and kneeled down next to Sasuke. "Sasuke please. Let go of him I promise he'll be taken care of." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke shook his head. "I won't leave him." He spoke sadly.

"Sasuke I know you're upset but I need you to let go." Kakashi insisted.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I have to do this. Gai would you help me?" Kakashi asked.

Gai looked at Kakashi with a sorrow filled look. "Of course I will my friend."

Kakashi got behind Sasuke and yanked him off Itachi while Gai helped keep the boy's feet under control while he kicked and struggled.

"No! Itachi! Let me go! Itachi!" Sasuke cried.

Kakashi shushed him and held Sasuke tightly and the boy stopped struggling and allowed Kakashi to hold him.

"I'm sorry. But he's gone Sasuke." Kakashi said as he held Sasuke and tried to calm him down.

"No he's not!" Sasuke yelled as he tried reaching out for his brother but Kakashi dragged him away from his brother's body.

"Please! Don't leave! I want you to stay!" Sasuke begged as he cried his heart out.

"Shh...it's alright Sasuke." Kakashi continued as he continued to pull Sasuke down the street towards his house, since the Uchiha mansion had been destroyed.

* * *

**Poor Sasuke T_T**

_Emily**  
**_


	17. You Better Pray

**Let's get this show on the road shall we**

* * *

Kakashi dragged Sasuke inside his house over to the couch as continued to cry.

"Sasuke! Enough! Get ahold of yourself!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke stopped his hysteria and calmed a little bit.

"This isn't fair...I never got to say goodbye to him..." Sasuke said with a whimper as he tried to hold back his tears now.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke sternly, "Sasuke...these sort of things happen when you are a ninja, so you have to understand that. It is a heart breaking thing when you don't fully understand it, and when you do it is as well." Kakashi said softly as he sat down beside Sasuke and rubbed his back for comfort.

"H-His eyes..." Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

"His eyes...they were still open when he died...does that mean his death was instant or quick?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure Sasuke." Kakashi said truthfully. "Come on let's get you cleaned up you're covered in blood, you can use my shower, since the Hokage said you and Itachi would be staying with me but...it looks like its just the two of us. I'm sorry." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and followed as Kakashi led him to the bathroom after finding him some clean clothes.

**~Itachi's Funeral~**

Konoha had decided to do a quick funeral service before burying Itachi, since Sasuke went into rage upon hearing that they were going after the Akatsuki to get Naruto instead of doing the funeral, he felt Itachi deserved it since had done so much for this damned village and that they dared not give him a funeral when he died. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Now everyone who actually cared about Itachi **(A/N: Meaning the ones who learned to stop hating him for betraying the village and forgave him for killing the Uchiha clan)** were standing around the coffin that now held the body of Itachi Uchiha, everyone there had a sorrowful look on their faces but no one was as sad as Sasuke was he was trying to prevent tears from falling, hell if it weren't for Kakashi standing behind him massaging his shoulders for comfort he would probably be bawling, though Kakashi had to admit the boy had gotten a lot taller within the last few years so it was making his arms ache, but if it was helping Sasuke cope then he'd continue.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke was mostly just staring at Itachi laying there in the coffin that was about ready to be buried, and tuning out what most of everyone said, just staring at Itachi's pale face.

Tsunade had finished her speech about Itachi and asked Sasuke if he wanted to say a few words but Sasuke didn't hear her.

It wasn't until Kakashi gave Sasuke's shoulder a squeeze that Sasuke snapped back into reality.

"Huh?" He asked.

"She asked you if you wanted to say a few words." Kakashi said.

Sasuke hesitated and Kakashi leaned in to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Perhaps you could finely say goodbye to him. I know you've wanted to." He said.

"I-I..." Sasuke stuttered.

"Sasuke you need to let him go." Kakashi said looking at his student.

Sasuke looked down, he knew his sensei was right, but it seemed wrong to want to forget about his brother.

Finely he gathered the courage to speak. "Okay." He said softly.

Tsunade nodded and Kakashi let go of Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke walked over to the casket holding his brother's body.

Sasuke just stared at Itachi for a moment struggling to swallow the lump in his throat so he could speak, finely he came over it and spoke.

"Itachi...you were my brother. And I was so stupid to think that you left me before without a cause. I-I will find out who did this to you...and I will kill them slowly, but you...you were always there for me. You promised me you wouldn't leave me ever again. You didn't keep your promise but...did it have to end like this? It's not fair. I...loved you...you were the only family I had left. You lying bastard. You promised me, but that's typical you..." Sasuke said the last sentence with ice but tears still came from his eyes. Everyone stared at Sasuke in shock, until a small smile came across Sasuke's face. "...but then again. You always found some way to make it up to me...but now...it's time for me to make it up to you." Sasuke said as he reached down and caressed Itachi's cheek, he shivered upon feeling how cold he was.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stuck it between his teeth to hold onto it.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he sprang from the chair he had been sitting in, thinking that Sasuke was about to do something rash he started over to him but Tsunade grabbed his arm.

"Stop." She said softly.

Kakashi looked back at his Uchiha student and watched as the raven haired boy reached behind his neck and unfastened his necklace that had the symbol of the Uchiha crest on it and then took the kunai and put it a side for the moment.

"Remember this?" Sasuke asked his dead brother. "You gave this to me when I turned seven. I wore it every now and then, I wore it today because I'm giving it back. You are a Uchiha...whether you like it or not. Even if our clan was a disgrace..." Sasuke said.

Sasuke picked up the kunai and reached down tipped Itachi's head upwards and used the kunai to cut the clasp off Itachi's black necklace with the silver ring like beads on it and took it off. Then put Itachi's necklace in his pocket and put his Uchiha necklace around his brother's cold neck

Sasuke paused when he saw something underneath Itachi's pony tail. There were letters carved into the back of his neck small letters.

Sasuke turned Itachi's neck towards him and read, it was hard because it was in tiny print, Sasuke's eyes widened at the message and his hands started to shake in fear as he read the message.

**_Sasuke Madara is coming for you_**

**_Itachi_**

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and Tsunade who looked at Sasuke with a grim look on their face.

Sasuke glared at them as realization hit him, but he looked back down at Itachi and observed the scars on his lips where Madara had once sewn Itachi's mouth shut long ago, but had been removed. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Itachi's lips gently and as tears stramed from his eyes onto Itachi's black hair.

"Thank you. I love you big brother." He whispered.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi in rage and lunged at him but Asuma and Gai sprang up and restrained him, Kakashi had told them he might freak out on him if he found those markings on Itachi.

**"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME SUCH INFORMATION!" **Sasuke roared at his sensei.

Sakura and everyone else was surprised by how furious the Uchiha was.

Kakashi casually walked forward and looked Sasuke in the eye. "It was for your own good Sasuke. We can't have you running off to go find Madara. If he did this to Itachi he can surely do much worse to you, you still have people who care for you here, not to mention Naruto. What about him Sasuke? He's your friend." Kakashi said.

Sasuke shrugged the arms restraining him off and then grabbed Kakashi by the shirt.

"You better pray that we find Naruto alive, and has not killed Madara yet. Cause I am going to kill Madara one way or another whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Woahhoho Sasuke's angry. And poor Sasuke...he's soooo sad T_T**

Emily


	18. Sasuke's Capture

**Let's get this show on the road shall we?**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night in Kakashi's spare bedroom, he tossed and turned until finely he got up. He got dressed silently and grabbed the sword he had bought two weeks ago and walked to the window he opened it and was about to climb out when he heard a chuckle.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and started to turn around but a gloved hand was thrown over his mouth and he was pulled closer to the person.

"We don't want you waking Kakashi now do we?" Sasuke knew who it was and he didn't like it, at all for that matter.

"Mmmppppfffh!" Sasuke cried out when he was stabbed in the back of the shoulder with a kunai.

"You know boy...your brother was fun to play with while he died. Its fun when you learn how to play with one's mind."

Sasuke bit his hand and started to scream. **"KAKASHI!" **He yelled. Madara threw his hand over Sasuke's mouth again and growled in his ear.

"You little brat!" Madara heard the hurried footsteps of Kakashi making his way to the door, the door was thrown open and Kakashi stood there looking worried then he saw Madara and glared at him when he saw he was holding Sasuke.

"Let him go Madara." Kakashi warned.

Madara just grinned even though he knew Kakashi couldn't see it due to his mask. "Actually...I think I"ll take him with me. You know Kakashi...the fox has already been drained from Naruto Uzumaki...you'd best be ready for a big surprise. And when I say big...I mean big." Madara snickered and used his teleportation technique to take Sasuke with him as he left.

"Damn!" Kakashi said and ran out of the room.

**~Later at Akatsuki Base~**

Sasuke sat tied to a chair with tape being used to muffle him.

"Well Sasuke my boy. It has been a long time since I have last seen you, whats the matter aren't happy to see me? I'm disappointed. My, my you have grown." Madara said rubbing his fingers across the boy's cheek making Sasuke whimper. "You still remember don't you?" Madara snickered. "Well this time is going to be a little different." Madara said.

Then at that moment a blond man with his hair tied back in a pony tail dragged an almost lifeless Naruto into the room.

"Mmmph!" Sasuke exclaimed as he saw the condition his friend was in.

"I'll let him go Sasuke...if you join me." Sasuke's eyes widened in terror he couldn't join Madara, he'd be raping his ass all day if he did, but he couldn't let his best friend die.

He could see Naruto's eyes watching him as he tried to make his decision.

"Well boy? Will you join me?" Madara asked peeling the duck tape from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke looked down in defeat as some tears fell from his eyes.

"Y-You bastard...why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why what?" Madara replied.

"Why did you kill him? Itachi...my brother why did you kill him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes widened he hadn't known Itachi was dead.

"He was in my way of getting what I wanted." Madara said.

"It wasn't right!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't care...but are you willing to let him die as well brat?" Madara asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"So you'll join me?" Sasuke nodded as a tear streamed down his cheek.

"Good." Madara said, then looked at Naruto then at the blond man.

"Deidara why don't you take Naruto back to Konoha while I decide when I'll release the fox." Madara ordered.

"Sure thing un." Sasuke looked up in surprise. The man had drained Naruto's chakra already, this was bad, but he kept his cool.

"As for you Sasuke...I need to have a little chat with you about loyalty." Madara said with a grin. "I'm going to make sure I have complete control over your mind."

Naruto watched Sasuke in surprise, Sasuke did nothing upon hearing these words while he was dragged from the room.

He wanted to help his friend but he was so week he couldn't even open his mouth to speak, he just watched as he disappeared after Deidara closed the door.

**~Konoha~**

It was raining, that's all Kakashi could hear outside. He was sitting down on the couch he was concerned over Sasuke and Naruto.

They were going to go get them later today, suddenly a loud crash could be heard outside Kakashi ran to the door and opened it, he saw a sight that made rage burn inside of him.

There stood Madara with Naruto slung over his shoulder.

"Here you go Kakashi. You can have Uzumaki back but Sasuke stays with me." Madara said firmly.

"Now hold on a min-" Kakashi was interrupted when Madara threw Naruto into Kakashi making the jonin fall over, then Madara was gone.

Kakashi caught Naruto and looked him over, he was in really bad shape and he was unconscious. Kakashi immediately got up and got ready to take Naruto to the hospital when Naruto's soft voice started to speak.

"S-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hey...yeah its me. You okay." Kakashi asked.

"S-Sasuke...we need to help him..." Naruto whispered.

"I know...I am going to take you to the hospital...then I'm going after him." Kakashi said.

* * *

**There we go. Poor Sasuke. But wait til you see the battles that lay ahead ;p**

_Emily_**  
**


	19. Sasuke vs Kakashi

**Let's get this show on the road shall we**

* * *

Sasuke still sat tied to the chair bound and gagged, it was now pitch black in the room, Madara had left a while ago and had turned all the lights off.

Sasuke hated to admit it but he was scared shitless, he had no clue what this sadistic man would do to him now that he had hold of him, again.

The lights were turned back on as the door opened and Madara walked back into the room.

Sasuke could see the black haired man wasn't wearing his mask revealing his Sharingan eyes and his somewhat scarred face. Madara was carrying a box and every time he took a step Sasuke could hear the clanking of metal tools inside it.

"You're still awake good. I wouldn't want you to miss this." Madara chuckled.

Sasuke just let out a muffled sob, he didn't want to be here.

Then he remembered Itachi and what the man had done to him and he felt a raging fire of hate for the man.

He promised Itachi that he'd kill this man and that's exactly what he was going to do, he'd just have to wait until he had the chance to, in the mean time he would have to try and resist the torture this man was going to put him through, and try to not panic, to keep his cool.

Madara walked behind Sasuke and untied him.

Sasuke immediately sprang to his feet and got ready to hit the man if he came any closer but Madara used a some sort of jutsu and the collar around his neck reacted and his body went numb he fell to the floor paralyzed and just laid there watching helplessly.

Madara grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the room, by the hair, and down the hall and into a different room that had a chair that was sort of reclined back and had arm restraints on the arm rests. **(A/N: Think of a dentists chair but it has restraints on it)**

Sasuke just stared at the man helplessly he was starting to loose his cool. Madara dragged him over to the chair and set the tool box down on the metal stand beside the chair. The numbing feeling in his body wore off and he started to struggle as Madara forced him into the chair, and strapped him down.

He strapped his chest down with a leather strap, as well as his wrists and the collar around his neck he attached to a small chain on the head part of the chair.

Sasuke tried to kick him but Madara strapped his feet down too after Sasuke managed to kick him in the stomach.

"Now...I'm going to have a lot of fun being able to control you...I think you'll enjoy it as well." Madara snickered he peeled the tape from Sasuke's lips but Sasuke remained quiet.

Sasuke watched as he pulled out a sharp knife and sharpened it on the metal stand.

"Wait..." Sasuke squeaked. "Yes?" Madara asked. "A-Aren't you going to...give me any pain killers...or put me to sleep?" Sasuke stuttered.

"I think you can take it." Madara snickered and with one movement slashed the side of Sasuke's head making blood pour out and making the poor boy scream.

**~Konoha~**

"Kakashi I refuse to let you go retrieve Sasuke alone we need everyone to stay here in case of an attack from the Akatsuki." Tsunade said firmly.

"What about Sasuke! Are you willing to just let that boy die?" Kakashi yelled in anger.

"Sometimes we need to do hard things, to do the right thing." Tsunade said.

"That's bullshit I am not about to let him die by the hands of Madara Uchiha." Kakashi growled.

"If you leave I will have you brought back. Am I understood?" Tsunade said threateningly. Kakashi stopped his out burst thinking it over and he sighed in defeat.

"Yes Tsunade sama." He muttered and left the room to go tell Naruto the news.

**~Later Rain Village Entrance~ **

Kakashi walked through the never ending rain in the rain village looking for the Akatsuki hideout, he had managed to talk Tsunade into letting him go get Sasuke but he had to hurry, the Akatsuki was on the move and he had to hurry and get to Sasuke before it was too late.

He finely came to a dark cave lit with torches and he started to enter when the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him.

He turned around and saw Madara, and beside him Sasuke, but what surprised Kakashi the most is that the boy was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and his eyes were full of emptiness.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Madara looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"Now Sasuke...be a good boy and kill him for me. I have something I must do." Madara said. Sasuke nodded and pulled out his sword.

"Sasuke? Why are you helping him?" Kakashi asked in shock.

Sasuke didn't answer he just ran at Kakashi with his sword drawn and charged with the familiar lightning like chakra.

"Sasuke I don't want to fight you." Kakashi said as he caught Sasuke's wrist before the sword could hit him.

"Sasuke listen to me!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke still didn't answer so finely Kakashi gave in.

"Fine you give me no choice Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Sasuke jumped high into the air and released a dozen of Chidori Senbon at Kakashi this took Kakashi by surprise as three of them hit, he hadn't known the boy had learned to manipulate the Chidori like that.

Kakashi froze, temporarily stunned from the hit he had taken.

It stung so bad the pain was agonizing.

Kakashi recovered and charged up a lightning blade he ran at Sasuke but froze when he felt Sasuke's charged sword pierce through his stomach.

Kakashi grunted but managed to get far enough to use his attack on his student even if it dug the blade deeper into his body. Sasuke howled in pain and went flying back and hit the side of the mountain leaving a crack in it.

Kakashi ripped out the blade and fell to the ground just laying there, it hurt to move but soon he saw Sasuke standing over him again with a scowl upon his face.

Kakashi decided he'd give it one last shot. "Sasuke...think about what you are doing? Is this what Itachi would want you to do?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard a voice in his head, he froze and with his free hand touched the side of his forehead as if he had a headache. Kakashi just watched as the boy struggled to pull it together, talking to himself and gritting his teeth.

**_'Sasuke. Stop this now.'_**

****"Itachi?" Sasuke asked shakily.

_**'Yes. Sasuke you need to listen to me...Madara is trying to control your mind...don't let him do this to you. He's already getting prepared to release the fox on the Leaf Village'**_

__ "But Itachi...he's too strong for me...I tried to resist. I can't do it." Sasuke said dropping to his knees.

_**'Yes Sasuke. You can. Like you said at my funeral we are Uchiha a proud and powerful clan. Even if our clan was a disgrace to the village, a clan based on lies and secrets we are still Uchiha. We don't have to be like the rest of them were. Like father was. I want you to kill Madara with your Sharingan.' **_

"But I don't have the Mangekyo Sharingan like you did. I'm not strong enough." Sasuke said.

**_'Yes you do. You just need to figure out how to use it. You gained it when I died. I trust you Sasuke...do the right thing. I love you foolish little brother and always will. Goodbye.'_**

"Itachi don't leave." Sasuke cried, but the voice was gone. Sasuke felt an aching feeling in his head and he let out a grunt of surprise. He looked once more at Kakashi and his eyes widened when he saw him lying motionless on the ground.

Sasuke hurried over to his white haired sensei and kneeled. "Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he shook him.

Kakashi didn't respond and Sasuke glared in the direction Madara had gone off to.

Sasuke let out a scream and ran off to go find Madara upon assuming his sensei was dead.

**~Later~**

Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had just entered the rain village. They were sent to look for Kakashi since he had never come back with Sasuke or came back at all. They finely stopped when they found Kakashi lying on the ground covered in blood.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura exclaimed and hurried over to Kakashi's stilled form.

"He's alive but barely." Shikamaru said as he put two fingers to Kakashi's neck.

"Where's Sasuke?" Hinata said in her quiet voice.

"I don't know. I don't see him." Sakura replied.

"We don't have time to worry about Sasuke right now." Shikamaru answered.

"But..." Sakura started wanting to get to the boy she loved before he _'died'_.

"Sasuke can take care of himself if he's out here. But Kakashi is in bad shape and needs help." Shikamaru said.

"Okay..." Sakura replied.

* * *

**Poor Kakashi... T_T**

_Emily_


	20. The Begining of the Attack

**Let's get this show on the road shall we **

**I apologize this is very short, but I wanted to get a chapter up before school started.  
**

* * *

Sasuke finely found Madara at the Akatsuki base in front of the giant idol like thing that they sealed Naruto's chakra in. Sasuke quietly walked over to Madara and stopped behind him. Madara turned around and saw the boy glaring at him.

"Good Sasuke...did you kill him like I asked?" Madara asked. Sasuke suddenly whipped out his sword and attempted to stab it through Madara's chest but the old bastard caught the blade and punched Sasuke in the gut as hard as he could winding the teenager, Sasuke fell to his knees gasping for breath clutching his stomach.

Madara looked down at him with a frown. "Looks like my control over you wore off." he said.

"Y-You killed Itachi...now Kakashi...now I'm going to kill you..." Sasuke choked out with tears in his eyes.

"I don't think so. That little bug I implanted on the side of your brain is a mind controlling device. It can control you and your actions. Plus you wouldn't be able to kill me even if you tried." Madara said and started approaching Sasuke who backed up a little.

"I can prove it to you..." Madara continued and suddenly grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders and slammed him all the way onto the floor he then ripped his cloak off and unzipped his pants then pulled them down along with his boxers.

Sasuke gasped and started to struggle some more.

"No! Don't!" he screamed.

Madara unzipped his own pants and revealed his already hard cock, just watching the boy squirm was arousing him.

Madara positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance and suddenly thrust in.

Sasuke screamed in agony, Madara had never really raped him, he had only _'played'_ with him with different objects, or what Madara called his _'toys'_. And now Sasuke had only one thing to say.

The sick bastard's length and size was huge!

Sasuke cried and screamed as he struggled to crawl away but trying to move while the man was inside of him made it hurt even worse.

"Stop! Please...ngh...stop..." Sasuke said as he tried to resist the feelings of pleasure he was starting to feel.

"Ahh...stop it...please..." Sasuke groaned. Madara quickened the pace and eventually hit Sasuke's prostate making Sasuke let out a loud moan as powerful waves of pleasure when he felt the man hit his sweet spot.

Sasuke started to cry, he knew this was wrong, he felt ashamed, humiliated, and violated.

"See Sasuke? You are powerless against me...you are still that pathetic weak little boy." Madara chuckled before he came inside Sasuke. Sasuke let out a yelp as the man's hot seed spilled burned his insides.

Madara gave one more powerful before pulling out of the boy and zipping up his pants, then he helped Sasuke put his pants back on and grinned down at him.

"Now...you will listen to me. Madara said and walked over and pressed a button on the collar around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke looked up at Madara then felt a searing pain in his head.

"Sasuke you can go back to my room to rest. I want you to be in tip top shape when we attack the village." Madara said.

**~Konoha~**

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked around he recognized the room he was in as the Knoha hospital obviously upon seeing Tsunade in the room talking with Naruto, but stopped when Naruto looked over at the white haired jonin.

"Kakashi sensei!" He exclaimed.

"Hey." Kakashi said and started to sit up but felt a searing pain in his stomach making him stop.

"The stitches are still trying to work you should move very much yet." Tsunade said.

There was suddenly a loud crashing sound from outside and the sound of people screaming, Tsunade ran to the window and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

There standing outside in the distance staring down at the village due to its incredible height was the nine tailed fox nine tails and all.

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. "My god..." She muttered.

Naruto sprang to his feet. "We've got to do something." He said.

"You're right." Tsunade said.

Kakashi slowly made his way and stood up. "Whether you like it or not Tsunade sama...I"m fighting too." He said.

"I wasn't going to try and stop you." She snapped she was getting stressed now. "Call everybody we have and get the civilians to safety we're going to need everyone we got for this battle." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said and went to go find the others.

* * *

**Whoalyshit! This ain't good!**

_Emily_

_P.S. I just started school again so I won't be working on this as much as I want to sorry.  
_


	21. Playing the Death Card

**Let's get this show on the road shall we **

* * *

Madara and Sasuke stood at the top of the mountain near the village watching as the demon fox attacked the village.

Madara looked down at Sasuke who was in a kneeling pose on the ground so he could watch the battle from a bit closer.

"Sasuke." Madara said softly.

Sasuke stood up and turned to face the man who reached out and caressed his cheek gently.

"Yes, what is it Madara sama?" Sasuke asked with a look of determination on his face.

"I have a special task for you." Madara said.

"What is it?" Sasuke replied.

"I would like you to go bring me Naruto Uzumaki, and kill anyone who gets in your way." Madara said grabbing hold of Sasuke's chin and leaning in and kissing the soft pink lips lovingly.

"Yes Madara sama." Sasuke said and turned around and hopped down from the ledge he had been standing on and continued down quickly.

**~Konoha Main Plaza~**

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru all stood both staring in shock at what stood in front of them and ready to fight what was in front of them.

The nine tails was a good distance away and they were far enough that they could form a battle plan. They were just about to head out and fight it when Naruto suddenly shouted a certain someone's name.

"Sasuke!" He yelled excitedly. Sure enough there stood Sasuke, but what surprised the younger shinobi was that he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and he his eyes were full of ice and hate. "Sasuke...why are you...are you helping the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked fearing the answer. Sasuke didn't answer he just looked at Naruto. "You." He said pointing at Naruto with his sword. "Are coming with me, and I will cut down anyone who tries to stop me." Sasuke said in a calm but yet sinister voice. Kakashi took a step forward. "Naruto you guys go on I trust you can do this. I'll hold off Sasuke. Madara is messing with his mind somehow I can tell Sasuke isn't himself. He would never give in to Madara no matter how much he hurt him." Kakashi said taking a step towards the young raven. "But Kakashi sensei..." Naruto started. "Naruto there is no time! Go! Now!" Kakashi said raising his voice. Naruto nodded and the rest of the proud ninjas followed as Naruto led the way into the fight. Sasuke ran at Kakashi with a Chidori charged, Kakashi waited until Sasuke was close enough then used a shadow clone jutsu and kicked Sasuke away from him while Kakashi charged up a lightning blade. He lunged at his student and struck him in the chest. 

**"Lightning Blade!" **He shouted.

Sasuke cried out in pain and stabbed Kakashi in the shoulder with his sword making the white haired man back away afterward to pull it out. Sasuke then started to perform multiple hand signs. 

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missle!"** A large amount of flames with intense heat streamed from Sasuke's lips towards Kakashi but the jonin used the substitution jutsu to escape the blast and appeared behind the boy.

Sasuke was confused for a moment, then he turned around and got back on track again, but Kakashi formed a lightning blade that took the shape of a hound and the dog lunged at Sasuke the lightning dog hit Sasuke in the chest and cried out in pain as the lightning made animal crashed into him and knocked him to the ground also causing him extreme pain when the lightning hit him.

Sasuke's eyes turned to slits and he suddenly appeared behind Kakashi and knocked him out with a powerful blow to the back of the head.

Then he left to go after Naruto.

**~Konoha Down Town Area~**

Naruto grit his teeth they were all getting beat, he didn't have the kyuubi's powers anymore to back him up, but he did have his Sage Mode. Jiraiya had once showed him out to use it, but it wasn't doing much good. Kiba had taken Akamaru back to get reinforcements and Shikamaru and Neji had been defeated knocked out cold after being thrown around by the fox's tails viciously.

Naruto looked over at Sakura who was looking at him nervously.

"Naruto...we need to retreat." She whispered softly, looking at all the destruction around them.

Naruto shook his head. "No! I won't leave this village to go to it's destruction!" He shouted, then just as he spoke one of the Kyuubi's tails slammed down on top of him knocking him unconscious.

Sakura screamed and the fox slashed his claws across her shoulder making her kneel clutching her shoulder in pain.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke stood on top of a ruined building watching the fight between the other shinobi and the nine tailed fox, Sasuke watched as the fox threw the them around like they were nothing then finely he saw the fox knock Naruto down.

For some reason something in Sasuke's mind clicked, he kneeled and screamed in pain as the pain returned to his head.

He then looked back up at the scene before him and his eyes widened in surprise.

His eyes narrowed and he jumped down off the building and ran towards the fight.

**XXXXX**

Sakura watched as the fox continued to destroy everything around it, its tails lashing about everywhere and the giant paws crushing what was bellow them.

Sakura watched as the fox snarled down at Naruto and was about to kill him, she screamed.

"Naruto! No!" She cried.

Then she heard someone yell, **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

Then a giant fireball hit the fox's paw that was about to crush Naruto was hit and the fox cried out in pain and withdrew its giant clawed hand.

Sakura looked and saw Sasuke standing there with a scowl and mixed with a determined look upon his face.

"Sasuke!" She cried.

"Sakura...get Naruto to safety." Sasuke spoke firmly.

"But Sasuke...you can't fight this thing alone!" Sakura yelled.

"You do not have a say in this. I do. And I am going to fight it. Now get Naruto out of here."

* * *

**Yay! Go Sasuke!**

_Emily_


	22. Spiral Lightning Jutsu

**Let's get this show on the road shall we **

* * *

Sakura's eyes started to water, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Please Sasuke. Be careful." She whispered looking up at him with her sparkling green eyes.

Sasuke just looked down at her and finely he took pity on her and wrapped his arms around her too since she didn't seem to want to let go unless she got what she wanted, and what she wanted was for him to show some affection.

Sakura with much difficulty managed to lift Naruto and take him to the Konoha hospital, then she quickly made her way back to where Sasuke was to watch silently, she wanted to be there if he got hurt so she could help him.

Sasuke stared at the fox and performed the correct hand seals.

**"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!"** Sasuke shouted and took a deep inhale and then exhaled multiple giant fireballs at the fox making smoke fly up everywhere with fire burning whatever it touched.

The fox cried in pain and then once it got a look at the creature that had hurt him. It let out a growl and a snarl then started over to Sasuke but stopped when the clouds above started to gather and turned a dark, dark gray.

Lightning started striking the ground all around the area and thunder deafened the entire area.

Sasuke's palm lit up with the familiar Chidori resembling ninjutsu.

The lightning took the shape of a giant dragon and Sasuke looked at the fox with a look of hatred.

"Vanish! With the roar of thunder!" Sasuke yelled and then used his Chidori to bring down the giant dragon onto the fox making a loud rumble as a huge sound of thunder struck two seconds after the lightning made dragon hit the ground and the fox.

Sasuke watched eagerly as the smoke cleared he had made quite a nice amount of destruction with that jutsu as debris went flying everywhere, some of it was sticking into the demon fox's fur and skin. The fox was on the ground picking itself up, gallons of blood could be seen pouring from the upper part of its thigh on its back left leg.

Sasuke then heard someone shout his name and he looked to the right and saw Kakashi standing there with Sakura. '_He must have recovered from that hit I gave him.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he was distracted the demon fox leapt at him crushing him to the ground beneath his claws on his huge paw.

Sasuke cried out and he felt blood rise in his throat as the fox sunk its claws deeper into his chest Sasuke squirmed trying to be rid of the pain but it only made it worse.

Everything started to go blank for Sasuke he could see the beast in front of him snarling in rage but he couldn't hear it, it only sounded like mumbling and then he heard a voice in his head.

_**'Sasuke don't give up...'**_

_'Itachi?'_

_**'Sasuke you can't give up just yet.' **_

_'What's the point? It's impossible to beat it...I've tried every powerful jutsu I know...'_

_**'That's not true...use your Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke.' **_

_'Itachi...I can't...can't do it.'_

**_'Yes Sasuke. You can. I believe in you.' _**

The next thing Sasuke saw surprised him.

The fox was about to crush him between its teeth when the fox was knocked away by a powerful fireball jutsu from Kakashi.

The fox was temporarily blinded as it tried to rub its eyes with one of its paws.

Kakashi quickly took the opportunity to jump out and get Sasuke out of there as he kneeled and picked him up and then jumped back behind the cover he and Sakura were hiding behind.

Sasuke's breathing pattern was quick and ragged, Kakashi was worried he didn't look like he was going to make it with all the blood he was choking up.

"Sakura heal him!" Kakashi shouted.

"I'm not that good! I'm not as good as Tsunade is!" Sakura yelled as she started to cry and she threw herself onto him and started bawling.

Sasuke started making small noises from the back of the throat and Sakura brought her face close to his.

She slowly, ever so slowly kissed his bloody lips, thinking he wouldn't return the kiss she was surprised when his tongue shot into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_'H-He's kissing back!'_ Her mind screamed.

She then saw it a tear was trickling down his dirty face, she decided she'd give him what he wanted so she started kissing how Sasuke seemed to want to be kissed and he closed his eyes as a small whimper escaped him.

Finely they stopped so they could breathe, Sakura could taste the blood in he her mouth from hers and Sasuke's kiss.

"Sakura go back to the village. I'm going to stay here with him." Kakashi suddenly spoke.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to leave him." She whispered softly.

Kakashi cradled Sasuke's head in his lap as he spat up more blood.

"Please Sakura. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do." Kakashi insisted.

Sakura was in shock. _'Would Kakashi sensei really kill Sasuke-kun to put him out of his misery!'_ She thought.

Sakura slowly nodded and then left looking once over her shoulder at her dream boy the turning back around and continued walking.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with curious eyes then once again pain filled his head only this time he didn't have the strength to follow his master's orders, so he just lay there laying in defeat.

Another round of pain came to his head as he snapped out of it once more.

They both heard an evil laugh and they both looked, Kakashi saw a sight that made his blood boil.

Madara walked out of the fire that was near the fox and he was laughing like crazy.

"Well...seems my little bitch finely caved in." Madara chuckled. Sasuke started to tremble so Kakashi pulled him into his lap and held him tightly. "You sick bastard." Kakashi growled. Madara looked at the fox and pointed towards Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Kill them. Now." Madara ordered. The fox gawked at him for a second then growled and then let out a snarl as it bared its teeth, not at Kakashi and Sasuke but at Madara.

The fox started to advance on Kakashi and Sasuke and a giant ball of chakra formed in its mouth getting ready to hit Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a choked cry as he saw what was about to happen and Kakashi shushed him.

"We're in this together...I won't leave you. I won't abandon you. I'm right here." Kakashi said head on Sasuke's blood matted hair.

"Such words, my Kakashi you do care for this boy." Madara laughed.

"Yes I do, he is like a son to me...and I can't believe all the disgusting things that you have done to him." Kakashi snapped.

Sasuke looked up with shock he hadn't known Kakashi felt for him this strongly.

Blood rose in Sasuke's throat and he spat it up all over Kakashi's jonin vest.

Madara chuckled as the boy continued to cough.

"Unfortunately for both of you it doesn't seem like he has much time left..." Madara said watching as the fox approached the two.

"I'll just leave you two." Madara snickered and left.

The fox was about to snap his teeth at Kakashi who was still holding the dying Sasuke, when a yell could be heard.

"Hey!" The voice shouted.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked and there stood Naruto in his Sage Mode form, he looked down at Sasuke and Kakashi and then at the fox.

"I'm gonna kill you." Naruto said, then he heard a noise.

He looked back over at Kakashi and Sasuke, Sasuke was pushing himself away from Kakashi and trying to stand.

"Sasuke. Stay still." Kakashi said.

"N-no...I n...eed t-to help him." Sasuke said as he stood.

Blood poured out of his chest as he walked.

Naruto watched in surprise as Sasuke got into a crouching position and charged up a Chidori.

"Naruto...c-combine you Rasen Shuriken...with it." Sasuke said weakly he looked like he was about to pass out.

Naruto nodded and gathered his most powerful Rasengan into his hand and charged it with Sasuke's Chidori.

A bright light formed and the two ninjutsu fused together.

The Chidori chirped and sung with the Rasen Shuriken's spiraling movements.

"Ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Let's do this." Sasuke said seriously. They both released their jutsus. 

**"Spiral Lightning jutsu!"** They both shouted at the same time.

The jutsu went flying forward, but Sasuke fell to the ground lying motionless.

With a sound that resembled a hawks screech the jutsu hit the fox, there was a loud roar of thunder and then an explosion powerful chakra, lightning lit up the sky and the fox let out a loud cry as the jutsu exploded on him, it fell to the ground dead, then the body evaporated into smoke and as its body was obliterated. Kakashi and Naruto kneeled next to their bleeding and dying friend.

"Sasuke...hang in there." Kakashi whispered as he scooped the boy up into his arms and took off running towards the hospital.

* * *

**WOW! They did it! Holy shit O_O!**

_Emily_


	23. Team 7 Reunited

**Let's get this show on the road shall we

* * *

**Tsunade looked down at the boy in front of her, heart monitors and brain wave monitors attached to his body, oxygen mask over his mouth, restraints on his wrists holding him down in case he tried to attack again.

"Well Kakashi I don't know what to say..." Tsunade said softly.

"Please I can't lose him. Just do something, anything." Kakashi begged.

"Okay. I'll do what I can." She replied.

"First I'll have to take this thing out." She said as she pointed to the scan they had taken of Sasuke's head, she was pointing at the small microchip that was embedded into the side of the teenager's brain.

Kakashi nodded and watched as Tsunade put on some gloves and picked up a scalpel she cut into the boy's head and started cutting through layers of flesh, she stopped once she got to his skull.

Tsunade set the scalpel and picked up a drill and started to carefully drill into the boy's skull she put the skull fragment on the table and once that was done and his brain was revealed she looked carefully as she eyed the small device and set the drill down and picked up a pair of medical tweezers. She grabbed the small chip with the tweezers and pulled it out, then put a hand gently on the side of his brain where it started to bleed and healed it using her chakra, once that was done she patched up his skull and healed his head again as she stitched up the part of the back of his head.

Kakashi watched her the whole time waiting patiently.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"He should be." Tsunade said as she watched to see what would happen.

Sasuke's eyes flickered open once then closed again, Kakashi got up and pulled up a chair next to the bed he was lying on. "Sasuke." He called softly.

Sasuke didn't move an inch bet he let out a small whimper.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called again.

Sasuke's eyes flickered again and he finely opened them.

"Hey." Kakashi said placing his hand on top of Sasuke's head feeling his soft raven hair.

"Ngh...hey. My head hurts." Sasuke moaned trying to reach up to touch his aching head but found his wrist was still strapped down. "Why...?" Sasuke asked through tired eyes.

"You tried to attack Tsunade when you woke up once." Kakashi said as he reached over and unstrapped Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke moved his hand to his head and he felt an injury to the head, he assumed they had taken out the mind control device.

"I performed a surgery on your head that why it hurts. We found a microchip in your brain, that's what has been controlling you."

"I know." Sasuke said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't get the chance to." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi nodded and watched Sasuke as he spoke.

"Madara did the implant on me when I was awake, no drugs or anything. " Sasuke said softly.

"I can see that. The injury was slightly infected but I got it healed properly." Tsunade replied looking down at the boy sternly.

"When can I go home?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll be staying with me." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke with his bored like expression.

Sasuke gave him a confused look so Kakashi reminded him about the Uchiha mansion and how it had been burned down.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Okay, but when can I leave?" he asked.

"In a few hours. I want to make sure your brain is still functioning properly. So I'm going to do some more tests." Tsunade said to Sasuke who just nodded.

**~Later at Kakashi's house~**

Sasuke and Kakashi walked through the door and into the living room.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and watched as Sasuke wondered over to the couch and laid down. "You hungry?" Kakashi asked the teen.

"Yeah." Sasuke said tiredly.

"I'll go get something from the store. I'm calling Naruto and Sakura over to watch over you." Kakashi said.

"I'm not a dog Kakashi." Sasuke said coldly.

"I know. I'm just being careful. Madara is still out there, and you are still injured and weak. Do you know what you want to eat?" Kakashi questioned looking at Sasuke expectantly.

"Tomato sandwich...and some rice." Sasuke answered.

"Is that it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said with a nod of his head.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto and Sakura walked in.

"Okay. I'll be back later you three." The white haired man said with a yawn, it was getting late and he was worn out by today's events too.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed happily running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"You're alright! We were so worried!" She cried.

Sasuke's gasped for breath she was holding him a bit too tight, and she had knocked the wind out of him.

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura-chan ease up the grip a little bit your choking him." He laughed.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's startled eyes and let go. "Sorry Sasuke-kun I guess I forgot about you still injured." She said softly.

"It's alright." Sasuke replied, then looked at Naruto.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hey Teme." Naruto chuckled.

"I still can't believe we were able to form that attack and kill the nine tailed fox, I mean you were badly injured enough. Tsunade said your heart stopped four times when she was trying to heal your injuries when you got in the hospital at first. That was before she helped with that thing controlling you." Naruto said.

"Really? It was that bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. We were both really worried. We thought you wouldn't make it. But yet here you stand." Naruto laughed. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle either. "Yeah. Still a little sore though." Sasuke said with a nod. "I bet, you took quite a hit from the fox."

Then the three students of Team 7 sat down to talk about things and about what had happened.

**~An Hour Later~**

Kakashi walked through the door to see Sasuke asleep and Naruto and Sakura talking about stuff.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said happily.

"Hey. How long he been asleep?" Kakashi asked as he carried in the food while Sakura and Naruto helped put it away.

"A while." Sakura replied.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke who was sleeping on one of the couches and kneeled down to try and wake him. he shook him a little bit and Sasuke raised his hand to try and shoo his hand away while letting out a moan.

Kakashi chuckled at this. "Sasuke its me. I'm back and you need to eat something." Kakashi said.

Sasuke's ears perked upon hearing Kakashi's voice, he opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up.

Kakashi went to the kitchen and made Sasuke a tomato sandwich and then Naruto and Sakura left after saying goodbye to Sasuke.

Kakashi came back with the sandwich on a plate then handed it to Sasuke. Then after he was done eating they both went to bed. Though totally unaware of the red Sharingan eyes watching Sasuke as he went to his room.

* * *

**Yay Sasuke's okay!**

_Emily_


	24. A Surprise Visitor

**Let's get this show on the road shall we

* * *

**Sasuke was sleeping soundly he was in so lost in a world of bliss that he didn't even feel the person walking over to the bed he was lying on, Sharingan eyes glowing brightly.

The person stopped at the edge of the bed and looked down at Sasuke's sleeping face. He reached down and grasped hold of his mouth startling the poor boy awake. Sasuke screamed into the man's hand and started to struggle but then he heard a voice that made him freeze on spot.

"It's okay Sasuke. It's me." Sasuke looked into the Sharingan eyes fear written all over his face.

Then the man turned the lamp on and Sasuke's look of terror became a look of complete horror as the man turned the on the lamp that was on the side of the bed. 

**"MMMFFFPPPHHHH!"** Sasuke screamed.

This couldn't be real, he had carried him to Konoha with his bare hands he had watched them bury him!

"Sasuke. Stop!" The man commanded.

Sasuke froze shaking in fear as the older man leaned forward.

"I am going to take my hand away from your mouth and you're going to be quite." He spoke.

Sasuke nodded and he removed his hand.

"I-Itachi...?" Sasuke whispered.

The elder Uchiha smiled and Sasuke latched onto him tightly.

"How?" Sasuke whispered as his sobs were muffled by Itachi's shirt.

"That does not matter now." Itachi said.

"But I saw you...y-you're eyes...they were still open...the blood. All the blood!" Sasuke cried wrapping his arms tighter around Itachi's middle making Itachi grunt in discomfort.

The overhead light suddenly switched on and Kakashi opened the door with kunai in hand.

"Whose in he- Itachi?" Kakashi asked stopping in place.

Itachi let go of Sasuke and turned around to Kakashi and lifted his shirt revealing a nasty looking scar on his stomach.

Kakashi nodded and put the kunai away. Itachi looked at Kakashi,

"Madara's planning on coming soon." He said.

"Okay. Thank you for the information. Do you know for sure when?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Itachi said.

"Okay. Well, do you want to sleep here with Sasuke then?" Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"Sure. I can keep an eye on him.' Itachi said as he grasped hold of Sasuke's shoulder.

"Okay." Kakashi said and turned around and left. Sasuke moved over so Itachi could get in, Itachi crawled into the bed and looked at Sasuke's still tear filled eyes.

Itachi moved closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken that mission. I didn't mean to scare you." Itachi said softly.

They stayed like that for a little while until Sasuke fell asleep, Itachi smiled softly and looked down at his precious little brother's face. He kissed him on the forehead and closed his eyes and soon he too let sleep overcome him.

**~Next Morning~**

Itachi opened his eyes and let out a small yawn, he flexed his hands and looked down at his little brother who was sleeping on the opposite side of the bed. Itachi slowly and silently got off the bed without waking Sasuke, he finely stood up strait and stretched as his long hair fluttered down to the middle of his back.

Sasuke stirred a little bit but remained in a dream filled sate.

Itachi smiled as Sasuke muttered something in his sleep then he turned and walked out the door to go find Kakashi. He found him in the kitchen eating at the table.

Kakashi looked up from the bowl of cereal he was eating and looked at Itachi, who still had his hair down and hadn't bothered to put a shirt on.

"You're up already?" He asked the twenty one year old.

"Yes." Itachi said as he pulled up a chair across from his old ANBU partner. "I apologize for coming so late at night but I needed to get her on time. Madara doesn't know I'm still alive." Itachi said.

Kakashi stopped eating and looked at Itachi with an understanding look on his face.

"So. Care to explain to me how it is that you are alive?" Kakashi asked taking another bite of cereal.

"It was a genjutsu." Itachi said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know how, but Madara cursed the katana he stabbed me with, with a genjutsu, it made my conscious mind believe that I was dead, thus my body responded by going into some sort of psychic coma. It seems it was only temporary though since I woke up underground in a coffin, from there it was easy to escape." Itachi explained.

"I see. So you never died then?" Kakashi asked.

"No. It was just a genjutsu." Itachi repeated. Kakashi nodded observing the thin white scars on Itachi's lips as he spoke.

Itachi looked at the doorway to the hall as he felt Sasuke's chakra approaching.

"So what's Madara planning Itachi?" Kakasih asked. Itachi looked back at Kakashi.

"I don't know all I do know is that he's going to be coming soon. I just don't know when." Sasuke walked through the door and saw Itachi and Kakashi talking.

"Morning Sasuke." Kakashi said softly.

"Morning sensei. Morning Itachi." Sasuke said smiling happily.

"We've got a mission from the Hokage today." Kakashi said picking up a piece of paper that had been beside him on the table. Itachi shook his head.

"I don't know if he should be going anywhere outside Konoha Kakashi." Itachi said.

"Well if you're worried why don't you come with us. It could be fun." Kakashi said. Itachi looked at Sasuke thinking for a moment.

"What kind of mission is it?" Itachi asked.

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! YAY ITACHI!**

_Emily_**  
**


	25. Another Shinobi Falls

**Let's get this show on the road shall we**

**

* * *

**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Itachi were walking through a valley near the Hidden Cloud Village.

The Hokage had sent them to retrieve a rogue ninja that had fled from Konoha to this area.

"So Kakashi snesei the Hokage said that he's an S-Ranked Criminal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. She said that his specialties are Lightning Jutsu. Like Sasuke and myself." Sasuke looked at Kakashi and opened his mouth to speak when he was grabbed from behind, he let out a yelp and everyone stopped walking and looked to see what was wrong and saw the ninja they were looking for holding him tightly with an arm around his middle and a knife to his throat.

"So you're the one's tracking me. Madara will be pleased." Itachi looked at the man with blood lust.

"So you're with Madara then?" Itachi asked.

There was a dark chuckle and Madara suddenly landed on the ground next to the man followed by the rest of the AKatuski.

"Yes. He's my newest member. This is Mikiri." Itachi took a step forward.

"Madara you don't want to mess with me." Itachi growled.

"Ah Itachi. I see you're still breathing." Madara snarled.

Itachi took a step closer to Madara and said in a low dangerous voice. "Let him go."

Madara chuckled and looked to an Akatsuki member Itachi didn't recognize, he had long blond hair tied back into a high ponytail, he had blue eyes and had mouths on his hands.

"If you can beat Mikiri and our other new member Deidara then you can have him back." Itachi glared at Madara coldly as the blond man stepped forward.

He was young, he had to be about eighteen at the most.

Sasuke squirmed a little bit he could feel the kunai digging into his throat.

Itachi waited calmly for the blond haired man to attack him.

"So you're Itachi Uchiha yeah?" Deidara asked.

Itachi didn't say anything he just stood there waiting, Deidara suddenly moved with amazing speed with a punch aimed for Itachi's head, but Itachi caught such speed that it took everyone a second to register what had happened.

Itachi had Deidara's hand in a sharp vice like grip and was squeezing harshly.

Deidara blinked in surprise. _'How the hell did he manage to catch that hit yeah.'_

Itachi swung his other fist and it connected with Deidara's face sending him flying backwards and sending him back to the ground with a loud crash.

Deidara sat up and rubbed his head and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

Itachi walked over to Deidara and soon was towering over him, Deidara smirked and reached into his pocket and then quickly threw the object at the older brother of the two Uchiha siblings. The object exploded in front of Itachi making him stumble backwards and almost loose his balance.

Deidara was about to through another object which Itachi now noticed was clay of some sort but Itachi performed some hand seals and shouted. **"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile!"**

Multiple fireballs exploded all over the area. A loud cry of pain could be heard as one of the fireballs exploded on Deidara's body.

Itachi then jumped through the smoke and slammed his heel down in the center of Deidara's back making him cry out in agony and making him fall to the ground.

Itachi then knocked Deidara out with a powerful drop kick which he landed to the head while the young man was trying to get back to his feet.

Madara stared down at Deidara for a second then looked back up at Itachi then looked at Mikiri who grinned evilly with a powerful shove he gave Sasuke to Madara and Madara caught him and held him tightly, despite the sixteen year old's struggles.

Itachi waited for the man to attack when suddenly he disappeared and he was instantly behind him and Itachi let out a grunt as he was sent flying from a kick to the back. Itachi got to his feet then a hand plunged through his chest. 

**"Lightning Blade!"** Mikiri shouted.

Itachi choked up some blood but he punched the man in the face and then kicked him in the gut sending him to his knees.

Itachi kicked him in the chest sending him crashing through a tree.

Mikiri let out a laugh that sounded totally insane and then his hands charged with a chakra that resembled lightning and it surrounded covered his hands. **"Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration!"**

Itachi suddenly let out a howl of pain as the lightning in Mikiri's hands suddenly shot out at Itachi in long currents striking Itachi's body, making it shake and spasm violently, Itachi let out one final shout of pain before he collapsed. Kakashi ran to Itachi's side and kneeled next to him. He shook him a little bit but Itachi didn't move.

Kakashi charged up his own Lightning Blade and charged at Mikiri and struck him in the shoulder.

The man cried out in pain and Naruto charged up his chakra sphere and ran at Mikiri.

"Naruto stay back!" Kakashi shouted but Naruto kept going he struck Mikiri in the chest. 

**"Rasengan!"** Naruto shouted. The man cried out again and used the same jutsu he had used on Itachi on both Kakashi and Naruto then looked at Sakura who screamed as her sensei and her friend fell to the ground. Madara looked at Mikiri and smirked and gripped Sasuke tightly.

"Sakura! Hel-" Madara threw a hand over Sasuke's mouth and shushed him.

Madara smirked again and looked Sakura. "Kill her."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head desprately while trying to tell Sakura to run.

Mikiri ran forward with a kunai drawn and disappeared when he was half-way to Sakura then appeared behind her then slit her throat with the kunai. 

**"SASUKEEEEE!"** She shrieked before she fell to the ground dead. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched her die.

Madara chuckled as he felt the wet tears on his hand which was still covering Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke started to struggle again and Madara grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back with chakra restraining rope.

Sasuke pulled and tugged at the ropes but it was useless.

Madara gave Sasuke a rough shove making him fall to the ground on his knees, then he pulled him to his feet.

"Get moving boy. And don't even think about running." Madara hissed.

Sasuke looked down as he started to shake with terror.

"You bastard." Sasuke cried.

"I know I'm proud to be one." Madara cackled.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

Madara chuckled and hit Sasuke over the head so hard Sasuke started to see stars then he blacked out.

* * *

**There we go guys hope you liked this chapter. **

_Emily_**  
**


	26. Tears of Sorrow

Sasuke blinked as he fought the dizziness taking over his mind and vision as he tried to get up but found unable to do so.

Feeling panic rise in his stomach he glanced down and found himself lying down on a cold metal table with nothing on, his legs spread open slightly and his wrists chained above his head.

He instantly began to struggle against the restrains while trying to call out for somebody to help him.

"Sombody please help!" He called out and an amused chuckled echoed through the room, causing the Uchiha to freeze as Madara stepped into his view.

"Well I see your awake it's about time." Madara said in a calm but bored tone as he reached down and caressed Sasuke's cheek lovingly, enjoying the feel of the boy's soft skin against his fingertips.

Sasuke let out a growl and jerked his head away from the man's touch before struggling against his binds, trying to break free so he could kill the smug bastard.

He remembered everything, the fight and Sakura's death; a lone tear escaped his eyes before he glared hatefully at the man above.

"You fucking bastard let me go! I swear I'm going to kill you!" The younger Uchiha roared in a blind fit of rage earning him a solid blow across the face as Madara backhanded him harshly, leaving a burning sensation behind.

Madara instantly gripped the boy's chin in a deadly grip making Sasuke grunt in pain from the pressure.

"Now you listen to me boy. You will never speak to me like that again I'll cut off your tongue so you'll never be able to speak again and then I'll punish you severely for your actions. Don't test me on that boy because you know I won't hesitate to do it."

Sasuke knew the man wasn't lying and all he could do was nod in defeat as he wondered what Madara had planned for him.

Madara smirked at the response, happy to have the boy back under his control and this time he was going to make sure Sasuke was his. He was going to break the boy both mentally and physically and he knew the perfect way.

Reaching down he once again caressed the boy's soft cheek but this time Sasuke didn't resist his touch.

"You know you look so much like him…my brother. I loved him too but he didn't share the same feelings as me. It was ashame that I had to kill him…" Madara paused as he stared into Sasuke's wide and horrified eyes and smirked.

"Hm yes I love my brother but he couldn't accept my love…but," Madara began with a sadistic glint in his eyes as he ran two fingers across Sasuke's smooth lips before continuing. "You will."

At those words Sasuke began to struggle again. There was no one in hell he was ever going to become Madara's lover…no way.

"Fuck you! You fucking sick bastard!" Sasuke roared in complete anger causing Madara to glare at the boy, not liking to be talked to in such a manner.

He yanked the boy's head back making him hiss in pain. "I don't think you realize the position that you're in Sasuke…well let me tell you. First I am in charge here and what I say goes. If I tell you to jump you say how high. If I want to fuck you into the wall, you'll enjoy it and ask for more. If I want to beat you for being naughty you'll thank me for punishing you…and…" He said as he tugged harder on the raven's hair making let out a yelp as his scalp burned.

"You will become my lover Sasuke because I will break you so badly you will never be whole again. There is no escaping me." Madara promised as he finally released Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke laid his head back down trying to gather up everything that has happened. "Kakashi will come for me…or Itachi." He whispered not wanting to give up the fight.

Madara let out a cruel chuckle at this and grinned at the boy. "This base is well hidden boy, not even Itachi knows where it is and plus if they do managed to find you then I guess I have to kill them…if they're not already dead."

Sasuke began to cry at the thought as he remembered the fight and Kakashi and Itachi falling down. There was no way they were still alive that guy was very powerful. It finally began to dawn on Sasuke that this was it there no escape. Tears began to fall from his eyes in waves and sobs could be heard echoing around the dimly lit cave.

Sakura was dead, Kakashi, Itachi and Naruto could be dead and he was stuck with this monster with no means of escape. He was official in hell.

Madara smirked happily and began to lick the tears from Sasuke's face causing the boy to shiver in disgust as the man began to shush him.

"Shush it's going to be alright. You'll see." Madara said as he nudged his nose against Sasuke's wet cheek while stroking the boy's silky hair.

"Now I think we need to go over some ground rules before I deliver your punishment for betraying me." Madara explained as he stared into Sasuke's terrified eyes. This caused the man to chuckle and shake his head.

"Don't think I have forgotten about that but I'll punish you for that in a minute right now I need to recite the rules so you know your place." He paused for a minute to check if he had the younger's full attention, when he did he continued.

"Now you are not to speak unless I give you permission to. You will never try to run away or escape. You will never try to resist my touches. If you break any of these rules the punishment will be so severe you'll wish you were never born. You are mine now boy and you'll do whatever I say. Got it?" Madara asked and Sasuke nodded knowing there was no way for him.

"Good…Now let's get started." Madara grinned evilly as he walked over to a box sitting on the desk.

**~Valley (Hidden Cloud Village)~**

Kakashi woke up with a grunt, he sat up and looked around trying to recall what had happened.

Looking around he spotted Sakura lying on the ground blood pooling around her, Naruto unconscious and Itachi next to him starting to wake up himself.

Quickly he tried to get up, only to realize his ankle was sprained making him fall back down, so he crawled over to Sakura's limp figure and rolled her over to take a look at her injury.

She wasn't responding, he felt her neck and instantly brought his hand back.

Her body was cold.

"No...Sakura..." he whispered softly as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"...I'm sorry." he continued as some tears dripped into her cherry blossom hair.

"Ngh...ouch." Naruto's voice muttered.

Turning around he saw Naruto rubbing his head tenderly.

The blond's eyes traveled up to him as he recognized the agonizing silence.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei is everyone..." Naruto paused when he saw Sakura in his arms and the tears running from his sensei's red and black eyes.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked weakly.

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"N-No...S-Sakura..." he whispered quietly as he stared sensei and the girl he had loved since the first time he had met her.

Suddenly overwhelmed with grief Naruto's eyes flared red and the pupil became slits. "Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhh!" Naruto screamed chakra starting to pour out of his body in what seemed like red flames.

Naruto's fingernails turned to claws as his body shuttered to maintain control of the little Kyuubi chakra that still remained inside his body.\

"Itachi." Kakashi said quickly.

Itachi just nodded and activated his Sharingan focusing on the fox's chakra rather than Naruto's he started to restrain the Kyuubi's chakra inside Naruto's body.

Naruto still cried out his sorrows while the chakra attempted to use his anger and vulnerabilities to escape its captor but finely Naruto regained control of himself and his claws retracted and his eyes went back to normal.

Kakashi nodded his thanks to Itachi and watched as Naruto came closer.

"Sakura-chan...I'm so sorry...I promise I'll make that bastard pay. I won't let him kill Sasuke...I won't...*sob* I won't I *sob* promise..." Naruto sobbed as he took her body from Kakashi and held her tenderly against his chest while he cried.

"I know you never felt the same way Sakura-chan...but I love you. I did I loved you...you meant so much to me...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...I'm *sob* so sorry."

* * *

**Before you yell at me, yes I do know that it has been such a long time since an update and I am truly sorry. But please try and look at it from my shoes, I have all these stories that I need finished and some I know I can't continue anymore. So yes I do apologize. I was about to give up on this one. I am running out of ideas. So please please please please please...if you have any ideas for this story please please share them. This decides this story's future. I am not sure how many ideas I have for this but I know its only a couple probably less than five. So please people. **

**The top half of this was done by CharmedSasuke101. She sort of helped me with a boost I guess. **

_Emily_


	27. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
